<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Perspectives by Pandamazing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365761">New Perspectives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/pseuds/Pandamazing'>Pandamazing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Angeal Hewley, Alpha Genesis Rhapsodos, Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Zack Fair, Fluffy ears and tails??, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea where this is going but it won't let me sleep plz help, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Nesting, Omega Cloud Strife, Polyamory, eating disoder, no one dies, sephiroth doesn't have mommy issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/pseuds/Pandamazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud is born as an omega and has the fluffy ears and tail to show for it. He was also born in Nibelheim, one of the few places left on the planet where omegas are not treasured. Cloud is used to being treated like trash and kicked around so when three alphas and a beta show up sharing his mark and whisk him away to Midgar, how exactly is he supposed to react?</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Cloud gets the love he deserves after being used and abused. The boys find their missing puzzle piece and have to learn how to deal with the spitfire that is Cloud Strife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tseng/Rude/Reno, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok look, I know I'm not the only one playing the FF7 remake ok? This word is obviously AU and at the moment is only a little nagging brainchild that will not leave me alone so here you go. If I decide to continue this a lot will be explained through text but I'm gonna add some notes so some of it makes a little sense as you read, granted anyone reads the notes:</p>
<p>Alpha and betas are born with what they call a mark which is basically kind of like a tattoo that represents something like an animal or even words. There are normally repeating things like circles or lines that indicate how many pack-mates they have. If the circle and lines are hollow that means they have an omega in their pack, if they are filled in then it means they don't.</p>
<p>Omegas are very rare, male omegas even more so. They are born with ears and a tail that can resemble any animal from dogs, cats, birds etc. They don't get their mark until their presentation which is normally around their 16th year. When this happens their mind will subconsciously begin to try and connect with the rest of their pack while they sleep. This is normally how the rest of their packmates can find them.</p>
<p>There can only be one omega per pack but there can be multiple betas and alphas. There isn't much difference between these two dynamic, with the exception that betas are normally more easy-going and serve as peacemakers among packs.</p>
<p>Yeah ok, good luck I don't know if that made any sense. Anyways, please enjoy. If you like it enough to read more let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“We’ll be with you soon.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“We can’t wait to hold you.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Give us a few more days, precious.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“We know it hurts, we can hear your call. Stay strong.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud awoke with a groan not wanting to leave the peaceful dream he had slipped into once again. The voices made the constant dull ache he felt in the back of his head go away when he finally succumbed to unconsciousness, the constant sharp pain that pulled at his side every time he took in a stuttering breath and the agonizing stinging and burning in his right fluffy ear would vanish. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voices had been calling out to him in his dreams for at least a few weeks now, well it felt like a few weeks anyway. It took a few days for his body to allow him to pass out from pure exhaustion before he could sleep so with that he couldn’t really be sure. Not to mention that he was locked up down in a cellar where there were no windows for him to judge the time of day it was. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been down here to be honest…a few months maybe?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud?” a soft voice whispered causing him to groan again, ears twitching slightly as he carefully uncurled from around himself. He struggled to sit up, the motion taking almost all of his strength before he was able to rest up against the cold and damp wall behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m ok.” he grunted, knowing damn well it was a lie but what was he supposed to say? It wasn’t like anyone could help him…them really. “How long was I out?” he asked, his voice hoarse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess maybe a few hours.” the same voice whispered back. Cloud finally cracked one eye open, the dim light that they were allowed to have barely allowing him to see the outline of Vickie’s face that was just inches from his own, brow furrowed in concern.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too close.” Cloud mumbled, gently using his hand to push the girl back by pressing on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, sorry.” Vickie whispered before Cloud heard her shuffle away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’okay.” Cloud muttered, reaching up to rub at his eyes. He winced when the throbbing in his ear caused a weird sort of pain to travel down his jaw. “Ugh.” he grumbled, clenching his teeth as he tried to adjust to it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tifa came again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud tilted his head in the direction of another voice, this one not as soft or gentle as Vickie’s. He recognized it as Sahara’s after a few more moments. “Again?” he asked with a soft sigh. “She should really stop before her dad finds out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think we would still be alive if she listened to you.” Sahara huffed and Cloud jumped when he felt something being pressed against his hand. “She brought us fresh water this time and some bread.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud closed his hand around the item that had been pressed into his palm, hearing a soft crunch in response. He rubbed his thumb over the flaky texture of the bread and frowned when his stomach growled in response to a smell other than urine, unwashed omega, and other bodily fluids that slowly filtered through to his nose. He tilted his head down to stare at it longingly before he sighed and placed it in Vickie’s lap who had scooted a little closer to him after Sahara had started talking. “You guys should eat it, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you aren’t, you haven’t had anything to eat in days.” Sahara grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys haven’t either.” Cloud pointed out stubbornly. “Just eat the damn bread and shut up.” Cloud grumbled coldly before closing his eyes and leaning the back of his head against the damp wall again. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to eat it, he just knew the two girls probably needed it more than he did, they had been down here longer than him after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had first met the two of them when he had been unceremoniously dumped down here after the mayor, Tifa’s father of all people, had decided that Cloud was more useful locked away after he had been ratted out by some of the local jug heads. He had gotten into a fight with a few of them, like he normally did, but this time they had managed to surround him and one thing led to another where his shirt had been torn from his body and everyone had gotten a full view of the mark on his skin. His presentation mark that he had been hiding for almost four years before he had been rudely forced to show it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course everyone knew he was an omega considering the fluffy ears and tail he was born with, but the fact that he had hidden that he had received his mark and hadn’t reported to the mayor so that the greedy little man could start trying to find his match apparently pissed him off enough kidnap him. Maybe kidnapping wasn’t exactly the right word to use, his mother knew where he was and what was happening but it wasn’t like she could stop them. Cloud knew she didn’t particularly care either, one less mouth to feed and no more scathing comments about her omega son were probably appreciated. The day the mayor had shown up with his little cronies she had said nothing as he was drug out of the door, kicking, screaming and pleading with them not to take him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tifa’s father told him that he was being punished for being a disrespectful omega, but Cloud wasn’t stupid. He had been the only omega, besides the mayor’s daughter, Tifa, who had been born to the little backwater town in years. Cloud soon found out that was a lie when he met Vickie and Sahara the night he was imprisoned in the cellar. The two of them had shared with him that any omega that was born in Nibelheim was either sold off to the blackmarket at a certain age or tossed down in the mayor’s hidden cellar where they were to…please the citizens and travelers if their mark didn’t match anyones in town. Cloud, according to them, had been lucky because he had befriended the mayor's daughter and that was why he had been allowed to live a normal life so long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If you would call it normal anyways. The town treated him like he was trash and the only person who really seemed to care for him was Tifa, who he had remembered begging her father to let him go time and time again but she never managed to persuade him and often ended up with a split lip for her efforts. He tried time and time again to get the other omega to just forget about him to save her the effort but the stubborn thing wouldn’t listen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tifa snuck down here often, giving the three of them the food she though her father wouldn’t miss from the house. The leftover scraps that were thrown on the cellar floor nothing compared to the things she would bring them. She also brought them fresh water as often as she could knowing that the only thing they got to drink was the bucket of rainwater that someone brought down once a day if they were lucky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both girls gasped when the door to the right of them suddenly opened, the light from the mayor’s house spilling into the dark depths of the cellar causing all three of them to wince. “You have company, behave and maybe I’ll let you lick our plates clean after dinner tonight.” the mayor sneered, two taller figures emerging from behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud stood up on shaky legs and took a few steps forward, the girls quickly darting behind him. The two men who had come forward began to descend the steps, the mayor following after them carrying a folding chair with him that he sat down on the ground. He sat and crossed his legs as the other two larger men, alphas of course the smell of them was a clear enough indicator, got closer to the three.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck off!” Cloud growled weakly as they drew closer. He continued to growl when the men laughed, their faces becoming familiar once Cloud’s eyes finally adjusted to the light spilling in from the house. Great, they were some of the town idiots that frequented the mayor’s cellar, and one of them was obsessed with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that any way for an omega to talk?” the man said, easily reaching forward and encircling Cloud’s neck before pulling him forward. Cloud worked up as much strength as he could, pushing against the man’s chest before he was easily lifted off his feet, left dangling in the air as he gasped for breath. He heard the other two girls scream as the other man grabbed them but he could do nothing to help, like always. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was finally thrown to the ground, the concrete biting in his skin as the man rucked up his shirt to run his tongue across his stomach. Cloud cursed the way his body responded, his shoulders relaxing and his head lolling to the side to expose his throat in submission as the guy continued to lick and suck at the skin on his stomach. He took a while but eventually he removed his pants, then his underwear leaving him exposed before the man took him in his mouth and Cloud was gone, giving in to the alpha’s wants.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mayor watched from his chair, his eyes specifically trained on Clouds flushed face and little moans. He would allow guests to suck his captives off or even finger fuck them to their hearts desire but he would not allow any sort of penetration. He didn’t want to deal with pregnant omegas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, it’s cold.” Reno complained for the millionth time as they continued their trek up the snowy mountainside that led to Nibelheim. It was shortly followed by a short whine from the omega when Tseng pulled at his fluffy ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Language.” the Turk said quietly, his chocobo making a soft kwak in response to Reno’s soft huff of annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we even sure he is here, yo?” Reno asked impatiently, another grumble of frustration leaving him. “I still don’t understand why the Turks have to be involved in this Tseng, it seems like a personal problem if ya ask me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well we didn’t ask you, so hush,” Tseng said quietly. “Stop fussing, we only have half a days ride left and then we can find somewhere warm.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack glanced back from the front of the procession, sympathizing with the omega slightly. It was cold as hell but he knew his SOILDER enhancements were making it bearable for him at least. He felt guilty that the poor omega had to come so far from home, but the Turks had insisted that they come along stating that they had been monitoring this particular town closely for a while. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t in the middle of the winter season, their air transport having to stop about half-way up the mountain due to weather conditions. From there they had to use a local chocobo farm to arrange transport to the little town nestled further up the mountain. So far they had been traveling for two days and Zack was impressed Reno hadn’t had a complete meltdown by now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Omega’s weren’t known for their patience or easy transitions into new environments. They tended to become overwhelmed if not introduced slowly and since none of them had expected to have to take such a drastic alternate route Reno wasn’t given even an hour to overcome the slight panic and uneasiness he must have felt when they first began to travel along the snowy terrain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And a bath?” Reno asked so softly that if Zack didn’t have enhanced hearing he wouldn’t have heard it all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” Tseng answered back. Reno seemed satisfied now, his soft whining gone for the time being. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack sighed quietly, patting his chocobo gently before using his heels to get the giant bird to hasten her trot. He caught up with the other three after a few moments, their expressions still dangerously blank and uninviting. He smiled sadly, knowing what they were feeling even if they haven’t said it once since they had connected with their omega, their Cloud. The name was still new to them considering they had only managed to pull it from the omega a few days ago, the last time they had caught him in a dream.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting Cloud just to talk to them had taken around a month or so, and it had been agonizing because the pull they constantly felt was of an omega in pain, of one in need and they had no way of going to him if they couldn’t get him to at least talk to them. It was even more frustrating when they couldn’t reach out to him more often, the omega only seeming to sleep every three to four days, which was concerning in and out of itself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly he had opened up little by little, giving them a shy little hello at first in such a soft sweet voice that had them all hooked and even more eager to find him. Over the weeks he opened up more and more, giving them descriptions about the place he lived but honestly they would have never figured it out if Sephiroth hadn’t asked about a possible Mako reactor in the area. After that it had been easy to find the little hole in the wall town, it being one of the only few that were in such a climate that had a reactor that Cloud had described.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost as soon as they had discovered Cloud’s whereabouts they had made the necessary arrangements and left, Shinra happily supporting their leave considering the four of them had been adamant about finding their omega since before the war in Wutai ended. They had gotten sidetracked a few times with a few heavy issues regarding Sephiroth but they had managed to work it out in the end and snap the general back to his original self before all the Jenova business went too far. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys look like we are marching into war again.” Zack joked lightly, trying to lift the mood slightly. He knew they were tense, hell he was too, but he knew riding into that town with the way they were looking wasn’t going to help much when it came to questioning Cloud’s whereabouts. Not that they would leave without finding him of course, he knew Genesis would scorch the place if he had to and he knew none of them would stop him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When no one answered he tried a different tactic. “Reno has surprised me with the way he has behaved, you know?” the beta tried, brows raising when Angeal finally glanced in his direction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, he has taken the transition surprisingly well.” the alpha said, nodding slightly. The man then glanced to Genesis who was staring at Sephiroth’s back as they continued their procession. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Though he still grates on the nerves, I do have to agree.” The auburn-haired alpha spoke, sending a slight smile towards Zack. Sephiroth made a little noise of agreement,which Zack was more than pleased with considering the man had barely made a sound since they had landed a few days ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack waited a few more moments before glancing back over his shoulder to gauge the distance between themselves and the Turks before he spoke again. “I haven’t been this on edge since before the war.” he admitted, his voice quiet but he knew the other three alphas could hear him. “I’m…scared of what we will find.” he admitted, knowing sooner or later this would have to come up, if not now then at a time would it be time-pressed and he didn’t want to wait until then. They needed to have this conversation whether or not someone wanted to bring it up or not.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we all are, pup.” Angeal answered, a soft sigh leaving him afterward. “There is no way of knowing what we are going to walk into though, unfortunately. Cloud has never been upfront about what is happening to him or where he actually is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think he realizes that he is calling us.” Genesis spoke up, his hands tightening around the leather straps of the reins to his chocobo. “I think he still believes it’s a dream.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah but aren’t omegas supposed to know how and when they call for their mates?” Zack asked before looking forward again. He knew that there were a few rare instances where omegas were not taught the basic functions of their dynamic but that was very rare and normally only practiced in strange cultures in far off places. Zack forced himself to swallow when the realization hit that Nibelheim <em>was</em> a far off place, even more so than Gongaga and Banora. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Judging from that look you’ve connected some dots you were missing?” Genesis asked, an amused look on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys don’t think that this place could really…” Zack said, trailing off as he continued to think.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do not know Zackary, that is what makes this so unpredictable.” Sephiroth finally spoke, the general not bothering to glance back at them as they continued along. Nothing more was really said among them the rest of the ride, each too absorbed in their own thoughts that all surround Cloud.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack really didn’t know what he was expecting out of Nibelheim, but it was certainly more than this. Was it even really considered a town with it’s one Inn and one shop that meshed together in the same building? The rest of the place seemed to be filled with nothing but residential homes that all looked like they had seemed better days.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Charming.” Genesis said with a sneer before dismounting his chocobo and allowing the few cadets they had brought along with them to herd her towards a ragged looking stable. Zack, Angeal and finally Sephiroth dismounted as well, each taking in the snow-covered huts quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reno walked up beside them quietly, whistling lowly before he spoke. “This looks like a scene from a movie I watched once,” he began, his eyes looking towards the house closest to them where a resident was nosily peeking at them from behind their curtains. “They ate the travelers yo, the townspeople did. This shit right here is on the same level.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for that, Reno.” Genesis huffed before turning around to walk into the Inn. Reno opened his mouth to retort but Tseng called for him to return to his side and the omega did so without another word. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on.” Zack said softly, gently reaching forward to grasp both Sephiroth and Angela’s arm, pulling them from their thoughts so that they could follow behind him into the Inn once the troopers had settled their mounts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh-is that- it can’t be!” a young receptionist blustered once they had all entered, her eyes raking over Zack and the other three alphas in recognition. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh thank fuck,” Reno moaned as he managed to dodge Rude’s arms and headed straight for the hearth on the other side of the Inn. “Thought my balls would freeze off by the time we got here!” he muttered, slowly pulling off his beanie and allowing his fluffy tail to unwind from around his waist. Zack watched fondly as the omega’s ears twitched and flattened a few times as Reno warmed up by the fire knowing that the omega had to be relieved that he could let them out from underneath the confines of the thick fabric of his hat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack glanced back to the front desk after Reno had ungraciously plopped himself down into a chair that faced the fire to curl up and absorb the heat. He hadn’t expected the disgusted look the woman was sending the omega and even though Reno in no way belong to him and the rest of his pack he felt a growl of annoyance wanting to crawl out from the back of his throat. How could someone look at an omega in such a way?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tseng and Rude showed no sign of offense, unsurprisingly considering they were Turks, but Zack did notice that Rude had taken off his sunglasses to pocket them in his suit jacket, something he had only seen the man do only if he were about to get into something that required his full attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We would like three rooms,” Tseng said, his voice a bit clipped. His fingers tapped against the desk as he waited for the woman to shuffle through a few papers. “We need two rooms for three and one for four-“Tseng glanced towards Sephiroth before he continued. “Make that five instead.” he finished.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” The woman said happily, jotting a few things down. “I do have to ask where the omega will be staying tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?” Tseng asked, facial expression and stance still as controlled and relaxed as ever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The omega that came with your party, do you want him in one of your rooms or would you prefer he sleep in the stable?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep in th-“ Zack began but stopped once Angeal placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. The alpha was right, he didn’t have to say it, this wasn’t their battle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you are not referring to my <em>mated</em> omega in such a way, perhaps another once entered along with our group.” Tseng began and Zack could have sworn he saw the man’s facade crack just slightly. “Either way, where he sleeps is none of your concern. If you could please hand over the keys and tell us which rooms we will occupy for the next few days we will pay in advance and keep to ourselves.” the woman managed an embarrassed stutter but eventually handed Tseng all of the keys and the paperwork before bustling off into another room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tseng handed a key over to one of the cadets and told them which room they would be sharing before handing the other one over to Sephiroth who took it with a curt nod before he headed to the staircase with Angeal and Genesis.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reno.” Tseng called, but the redhead made no effort in response. Rude walked across the floor towards the chair where Reno had curled up in earlier and reached down to brush the hair from his face gently. The alpha leaned forward and easily picked the sleeping omega up in his arms, Reno’s long lanky legs automatically wrapping around Rude’s waist while his arms wrapped around his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zackary.” Sephiroth called from atop the staircase causing Zack to pull himself from the lobby after watching the normally stoic Turk plant kisses along a sleeping Reno’s jawline. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m coming.” he called out before taking the steps two at a time to catch up with the other three who had been waiting on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It only took a few hours before they realized that the townspeople <em>really </em>did not favor omegas. Every time they would notice Reno innocently walking around the small town square or exploring the little popup market stands he would get rude comments, sneered at and the final straw, someone spat in his direction. Zack though Rude was going to loose it, Tseng not far behind. Reno, bless him, took it as a challenge and had no qualms fighting back. Zack saw merit in growing up in the slums now, no one could deny the omega had a backbone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tseng ordered Reno back to the Inn, giving him explicit instructions not to open their door to anyone and to call if something felt strange or if he needed anything else. The omega resisted as Zack expected claiming he could take care of himself and that he was basically an honorary Turk. Tseng, thankfully, made Rude escort him back before they could continue their search, or really interrogation by now. Most of the residents would refuse to talk to them so they would have to use the cadets to bust the door down to be able to continue. Normally this sort of violation would bother Zack but this whole town seemed like they were hiding something they shouldn’t. That and the fact they were keeping them from Cloud was the more important factor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Omegas were rare, males being even more so, but it was surprising that they hadn’t come across a single one in the small village-like town. He was expecting at least three to five but they had no luck. The only house they hadn’t ransacked at the end of the day was the mayor’s and they were purposely waiting to do his last because Tseng had gathered intel that the man had an omega daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My friends, welcome!” The mayor announced after they had finally reached the mayor’s door. His house was nicer than the rest of the town for sure, it even had an upper level and what looked like a greenhouse in the back. By this time he and the three alphas were beginning to crack beneath stress. He could feel it in their bond easily and he dared this plump man to try anything because he doubted he could handle an irritated Genesis and a stressed-out Sephiroth at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to allow us inside, or must we do so by force like the rest of your residents?” Sephiroth asked coldly. The man nodded enthusiastically and stepped aside to let them in. The house had an overwhelming smell of bleach and other cleaning products that made Zack crinkle his nose slightly in response. He really couldn’t find another smell mixed in, not even the barest hint of his omega daughter who was standing right in front of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was pretty, with long black hair and a slender frame. Her ears were fluffy and rounded at the top, her tail bushy but elegantly groomed and matched the color of her hair. The size of her chest was sure to gain a lot of onlookers he was sure, but her posture seemed strained and she wouldn’t meet their eyes. That was somewhat normal omega behavior though so it didn’t cause any more alarm bells to go off in Zack’s head, but the smell of the house sure did and he knew the others had to find it suspicious as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, look all you want! I’m sure once you find that our fair town has nothing to hide you will leave peacefully.” The mayor announced, face paling when Genesis gave a soft snort of laughter in return.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They searched the house, the backyard, and storage sheds on the property and still found nothing. Zack had thought he had smelled something odd by the side of the house when he did his rounds but it turned out just to be an animal that had scurried past once he had stepped on a branch and scared the little guy away. Zack was beginning to think maybe they had gotten the location wrong, but the pull felt so strong here, it couldn’t be possible that Cloud was anywhere else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is getting ridiculous.” Genesis was saying when Zack walked back up to the three alphas. “Just let me use a little magic, just persuade-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are not going to burn anything down until we find him, Genesis.” Angeal said sternly. “What if you accidentally catch him in your flame?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Genesis scoffed and waved a hand through the air absently. “Then, oh great and honorable one, how do you suggest we find Cloud?” Genesis asked, trying to hide his stress through a scoff but they all knew it was there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud?” a soft voice spoke out suddenly, causing all four of them to glance to the right where Tifa stood in the doorway. The girl had been watching them from afar this whole time, her father’s hand had constantly steered her away from their group. It looked like he was busy being interrogated by Tseng at the moment so she had been able to sneak away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Cloud.” Angeal said gently, not wanting to spook the one lead they may have. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How…” Tifa whispered, her brows pulled together in confusion. Zack smiled in her direction and she seemed to relax a little in response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got this,” Zack said knowing the omega would respond better to a beta. “Yeah, we’re looking for someone named Cloud.” he explained gently, he took a few steps in her direction to gauge her reaction and when she didn’t run he closed the difference between her and knelt down on the grown to show that he wasn’t going to be a threat. “You see, he is our mate, and we’ve been looking for him for a while now.” he explained before slowly raising his arm up to show her the mark on his right forearm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tifa gasped and her eyes widened as she looked over the proud flying phoenix inked on the skin just below his elbow. She hesitantly reached out to trace the bird’s feathers and the moon phases that circled the flying creature. “It’s the same.” she whispered, still stroking Zack’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know the person who has this mark?” Zack asked, heart racing when Tifa gave a slow nod. He heard the other three take a few steps forward and held his out behind him to make them stop when Tifa took a quick step away from him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he in Nibelheim?” Zack pressed, smiling slightly when the girl gave another nod. “Can you show me where he is…we are worried he is hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My father will…be angry.” Tifa whispered, pulling her fingers away from Zack’s skin to bunch the hem of her skirt in her hands nervously, her ears flat against her skull and her tail tucked between her legs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does he know where Cloud is?” Zack asked, not surprised when Genesis and Sephiroth quickly stepped around them to head back into the house after Tifa gave another little nod. He watched as the girl released her skirt and wrapped her arms around her chest when her father started yelling at a calm speaking Sephiroth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please help him, he’s my best friend.” Tifa whispered, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared down at Zack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to, but you have to show me where he is. We’ve looked in all the houses here, is he in your house?” Zack asked, giving the girl a bright smile when she nodded. “Please, show me.” he begged, slowly standing up and holding out his hand so the girl could take it. It took a few moments but the omega finally took it, her ears perking as she slowly led them into the house and towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“TIFA!” the mayo yelled, trying to break from the hold the two cadets had him in currently. “I swear to god, you stupid g-“ he was soon silenced by someone but his yell had stopped the omega in her tracks and she was trembling now. Zack didn’t really understand, it wasn’t an alpha’s command so he wasn’t sure why she was reacting this way, that is until he saw a few bruises peeking out from underneath her sleeve.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey listen,” Zack said softly. “After we help Cloud, we are going to help you too, ok? He won’t be able to touch you ever again.” Zack promised.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-really?” Tifa answered, looking up at him with big, hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise, SOILDER’s honor.” Zack said, saluting then using the two fingers to make a cross over his heart. He was rewarded with a sweet smile before the girl began to pull him further into the kitchen, Angeal on their heels and he assumed the other footsteps he heard join them had to be Sephiroth and Genesis.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s in there.” Tifa said, pointing to the back wall of the kitchen. Zack looked at it for a few moments, trying to make sense of what she was saying before he responded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Tifa, I don’t understand,” Zack said, frowning when the girl let go of his hand to walk up to the wall. She reached out to feel along the surface of the wall for a moment and Zack had a brief pang of worry that perhaps Tifa wasn’t all the way there but then a hidden panel became visible on the wall before them. The omega hit a few buttons and the plain wall before them slowly moved forwards before sliding to the side to reveal a door that must have lead to some sort of basement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not…great down there,” Tifa admitted when the four of them walked closer. “He…well I don’t know how well he is going to take this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be ok.” Zack said before gently patting her shoulder. “Let us take it from here.” Tifa nodded and moved to the side to allow Zack to open the door, the smell that assaulted him almost making him gag before he continued down the steps. It smelled like a room full of stale sex, frightened omega, and something else he couldn’t really describe, the smell just getting worse as they made their way down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good gods.” Genesis said through a groan, using one hand to clamp his nose shut. “This stench…how can anyone bear this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They finally came to the end of the stairs and stepped off, eyes immediately going to three people who were pressed up against the back wall, their SOILDER enhancements making it very easy to adjust to the dim lighting meaning they could see the two girls who were whimpering as they stood behind a short male omega that had to be Cloud.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Cloud.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From first glance the blonde omega was gorgeous, even caked in filth and torn clothes. He had striking blue eyes and thick eyelashes that were set on a pale and rounded face. Cloud’s hair seemed to have a mind of it’s own, the spike-like tufts sticking out adorably in all directions. His fluffy ears, which were flattened against his skull, were large and almost came to a point at the end but they rounded slightly near the top, the omega’s tail was even fluffier and curled in on itself reminding Zack of a husky of some sort, both matching the beautiful hue of the omega’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack snapped out of it when he heard the weak growling coming from the shorter blonde, the broken sound pulling at his heart as it continued. He noticed that not only was the omega growling at them, he was also glowering at them as well, his arms in front of the two female omegas who stood behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zack, try to calm him down. He may be on edge because there are alphas so close.” Genesis said softly, taking a step back with the other two before Zack nodded and walked closer to the little group.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s ok.” he said softly, taking a swift step back when Cloud unexpectedly threw a punch in his direction. “Hey, whoa there buddy! Let’s try to talk this out before we throw hands.” Zack said soothingly. He knew the punch wouldn’t had hurt but years as a SOILDER had his reflexes finely tuned so he had jumped back automatically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want?” Cloud spoke, his voice though darkened with fear, as soft and sweet as he remembered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack chanced a step forward and regretted it when the girls whimpered in alarm causing Cloud to square his shoulders and look him right in the eyes. “Wait, just hear me out. We’re not here to hurt you, the opposite really.” Zack tried, really wishing the other two omegas would stop whimpering because every time they did Cloud seemed to become more defensive and protective.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud!” Tifa suddenly called out, running down the stairs and walking past the other three alphas when they stepped aside. Zack watched as Cloud stilled for a moment, something close to recognition flashing across his sweet face before he snarled again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tifa get out of here!” Cloud snapped, looking between Zack and Tifa repeatedly as Tifa walked closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s telling the truth!” Tifa said quickly, stepping between Cloud and Zack. “He…has your mark.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Cloud asked, the growl fading as the omegas stared at one another. “What do you even mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He does,” Tifa insisted reaching out to pull the hem of Cloud’s ratted t-shirt up. Zack let out a soft gasp at the elegant image, three times bigger than his own, wrapped around Cloud’s side, halfway hidden by the pants he was wearing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do.” Zack said softly when he came back to his senses. He watched as Cloud quickly pulled his shirt from Tifa, a strange, vulnerable look aimed in his direction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want?” he asked again, though this time his voice had lost the hard and gruff edge it had earlier, this was the voice they had been talking to for so long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, we want to help you.” Zack said, taking a step closer once more. Tifa quieted the other two girls as Zack took another step. “Let us help.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” Cloud said, going to take a step back but realized that there was literally a wall and two other omegas behind him. “Why?” he whispered. “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, we can go over it for as long as we need to later, just let us get you and your friends out of here. You would like that, right?” Zack asked, slowly raising his arm and turning it so that Cloud could see the mark that matched his. He smiled when the omega sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah.” Cloud finally whispered, reaching out much like Tifa had done earlier, to trace the outline of the phoenix on Zack’s skin. His ears slowly relaxed into their natural upright position and were twitching slightly as he examined, his tail moving from side to side slightly. “Y-You really came for me, like you said. It was you in my dreams…” Cloud mumbled, glancing around Zack to look at the three alphas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. You are really smart if you connected that all at once.” Zack praised, frowning when Cloud shook his head in response. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not…” Cloud grumbled, looking down at his feet nervously. Zack’s brows pulled together for a moment, filing the information away for later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, well let’s get you out of here,” he whispered, glancing at the other two omegas and Tifa who were staring up at him hopefully. “All of you.” he added smiling when Tifa nodded at him. “I have some friends with me today, they are going to help you up the stairs and take you to where we are staying, ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Friends?” Cloud asked, his brows furrowing in an adorable way as he looked up at Zack. He stiffened when more footsteps were heard on the steps, his ears laying flat against his head once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, no. It’s alright.” Zack said soothingly reaching out to take the omega’s smaller hand in his. He was surprised when Cloud didn’t try to pull back right away, he seemed to be more shocked than anything at the gesture. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” Cloud finally asked, tilting his head and giving Zack a quizzical look. If it were under different circumstances Zack would have cooed at the adorable expression and would have gathered him up in his arms for a cuddle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m holding your hand, silly.” Zack said patiently, frowning when the two girl omegas cried out in fear when the cadets tried to pick them up from the floor, which of course caused Cloud to yank his hand back and turn away form him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave them alone!” He growled, tail fluffing out slightly in anger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are only going to carry them.” Zack tried, placing his hand on Cloud’s slender shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why, they can walk!” Cloud snapped back, baring his teeth slightly in what Zack knew was an attempt to intimidate him but really it was just adorable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well they seem to be ok now.” Zack stated, nodding towards the omegas who had finally calmed down enough to let the two cadets carry them towards the staircase. He was curious why Cloud seemed so against the idea, but given how they had found them, maybe he had never seen another omega being carried. It was a normal occurrence that was for sure considering alpha and betas loved doing it almost as much as the omegas enjoyed it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just…” Cloud trailed off as he watched one of his friends nuzzle into a neck of a cadet, ears drooping slightly as he tried to make sense of what was happening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I pick you up?” Zack asked, not surprised when Cloud growled in response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have two legs that work perfectly fine, thank you.” Cloud snapped, taking a few steps away from him before he started to walk towards the steps. Zack was going to see if the other three were going to let him pass but Cloud didn’t quite reach them before he stumbled and something in Zack snapped that made him take the few steps that were needed and effortlessly lift the shorter blonde into his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put me down!” Cloud cried out, feet kicking in the air as Zack carried him bridal style up the stairs. “I-“ Cloud began but began to cough, groaning in pain as his chest heaved.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh.” Zack said, easily maneuvering him to where the blonde’s head rested against his shoulder. “I know it hurts, just hang in there,” Zack whispered, pressing a kiss to Cloud’s forehead by instinct. The other three followed behind him silently, not having said a word even as they left the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You smell good.” Cloud whispered after a while and Zack smiled when he felt the omega’s nose press against the skin of his neck. He heard a soft purr leave the omega and melted slightly when small hands reached up tentatively to stroke his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud was asleep by the time they got back to the Inn, the owner gobsmacked when the whole group of them came back with the imprisoned omegas and Tifa. They booked another room, much to the woman’s displeasure, and deposited Tifa and the other two girls in it before heading up to their own. Tseng gave the cadets clear instructions on how to care for the three of them that night while trying to calm a very stressed Reno who was reacting to the equally stressed omegas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they got to their room Zack finally stopped to look down at Cloud, the sleeping omega had fallen asleep with his hand curled in the hair at the nape of his neck and he didn’t have the heart to set him down on the bed and chance waking him up. “I…” he began, feeling a slew of emotions he didn’t really even know he had rush over him all at once as he stared down at Cloud’s beautiful face. “How could…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We know.” Angeal said before walking up to him to press a hand against the shoulder that Cloud’s head wasn’t resting. Sephiroth walked up next, an ungloved hand caressing the omega’s face while Genesis wrapped his arms around Zack’s waist from behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ours.” Zack whispered softly, smiling when he felt lips press against the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always.” Genesis whispered, an arm uncurling from around Zack's waist to press against Cloud’s side. The blonde only mumbled slightly in his sleep before snuggling closer to Zack’s body heat in response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s so…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is.” Sephiroth answered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud gets a well-deserved bath and Angeal reflects.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I'm glad other people are enjoying this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Do I look like the omega whisperer or something, yo?”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud groaned softly as the muffled voice that had pulled him from a rare, deep sleep kept speaking. He couldn’t understand the rest of the words though meaning whoever it was had moved away from where he was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where he was…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud shot up quickly, memories from the previous night resurfacing as he began to register his new surroundings. He was in a…bed? How long had it been since he had been in one…and one so soft? His hands gently patted at the mattress beneath him, the fading daylight leaking in from behind the closed curtains of the room’s window revealing the nest-like structure made out of multiple pillows and blankets that surrounded him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud tilted his head slightly as he reached out tentatively, slowly grasping the edge of a fleece blanket to bring it closer to him. He pressed his cheek against the soft fabric delightedly, a soft purr leaving his chest and toes curling in delight at the new felt sensation. He took a few more moments to enjoy the weird fluffy structure around him before he began to think about the previous night more, frowning as a few unpleasant memories began to make themselves known.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I know, sweetheart.” the auburn-haired man said yet again as he pressed against Cloud’s naked chest. “I know it hurts but we have to reset them so I can cast.” he explained, his voice gentle and soothing next to Cloud’s ear. It would have been nice to listen to if crunching bones and intense pain didn’t follow afterward. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“S-Stop…” Cloud managed to gurgle, his whole body aching as the rest of the unknown people continued walking around the bed and placing their hands on his body.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Oh, precious…” the redhead cooed softly, a weird green light lighting up the room before it washed over Cloud’s body. A strange tingling sensation replaced most of the pain, a weird taste making itself known in his mouth as he tried to refocus on the spot he had been staring up at on the ceiling.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Please tell me that’s it, Genesis.” a voice asked softly and Cloud recognized it almost immediately. It was the man who had talked to him down in the cellar, the one who had carried him out, Zack.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“It’s all I can do for now, I don’t want to overwhelm his system.” the man next to him, known as Genesis to Cloud now, responded. “His ribs are aligned and mostly healed now and the other bones we set are also healing nicely. He’ll still be a little sore for a few days but…anything has to be better than what he had been enduring.”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Cloud moaned softly, quite aware that he could now take in deeper breaths without doubling over in pain or coughing from the effort. He wanted to thank the man but when he tried a pitiful whimper escaped instead causing Genesis to make a soft cooing noise and stroke his cheek gently in response.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What about his ear?” another voice, one he hadn’t heard before asked causing Cloud’s furry appendages to twitch in response. Cloud winced, the dull ache that had been present for a while in his ear reminding him that it was still there, though significantly lessened thankfully.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“It’s some sort of infection, probably from rolling around in that hellhole. Who knows how long he's had it.” Genesis explained quietly. “Unfortunately I’ve never had to heal this kind of alignment before and I’ve never bothered to learn. None of us would ever need it so I never saw the point…” Genesis trailed off, his voice sounding sad to Cloud.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Cloud managed to roll his head to the side, his eyes focusing on a pale face that had a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of the nose and bright blue-green eyes that were staring down at him. The man smiled at him and Cloud felt his heart quicken suddenly in response.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“A potion wouldn’t help?” Zack asked, his voice sounding far away.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“If two Curagas didn’t do the trick, pup, then I doubt it.” the other unknown voice spoke again. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Perhaps there is some sort of remedy that the shops sell that could relieve the pain, at least temporarily.” another unknown voice spoke, this one smooth and soft making Cloud think of velvet. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I doubt this town would have anything related to the well-being of an omega’s health for sale.” Genesis said through a soft snort.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Cloud felt his brow furrow as he continued to listen to the three…no four of them talk about him as if he wasn’t in the room. He didn’t understand why they were fretting over him so much, he was just an omega after all. Shouldn’t they be fussing over other people who mattered? Cloud was already eternally thankful for what they had done already, he didn’t need anything else. If they were so insistant on helping omegas then they should really see if Vickie and Sahara-</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Cloud tried to sit up, his sluggish movements not going unnoticed by Genesis who had gently pressed him back into the mattress the moment he had tried to bolt. He needed to make sure they were ok, why wouldn’t the man let him go? Was this really some sick joke then?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Where are you off to, little one?” Genesis asked, one of his brows quirked as Cloud looked up at him desperately. “I don’t know how you have the strength to move after those spells…actually you should be dead to the world right now.” the man mused, his hand gently cupping Cloud’s face as he continued to study him.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“T-The others…” Cloud rasped, frowning when Genesis tutted disapprovingly as he tried to sit up again.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“He’s worried about his friends.” Zack spoke up, the man’s voice sounding closer to him now. Cloud blinked as he felt the bed dip beside him, the man’s face coming into view a few seconds later. “Don’t worry, buddy, they are fine. Promise.” the man began, smiling when Cloud relaxed slightly beneath Genesis’s hands. “They are just being treated in another room is all.”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Tifa…?” Cloud whispered, ignoring Genesis’s soft sigh when he tried once more to move.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Stubborn thing, aren’t you?” Genesis mumbled, a rustling noise following after.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“She’s here too.” Zack answered with a nod. Zack’s eyes left his for a moment, the man’s brow raising at whatever he was looking at now. “Aw, Gen. Don’t knock him out.” the man pleaded.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“He won’t lay still. It’s for his own good.” Genesis said quietly. Cloud began to struggle again, not really sure what Zack meant when he said ‘knock him out’ but he was imagining it had to do with something cracking against his skull.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Look, Cloud can behave, right?” Zack asked, his eyes back on Cloud’s face again. Cloud nodded eagerly, letting his body go limp and still in hopes the other man wouldn’t go through with his plan.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Zackary.” the velvet voice spoke, causing Cloud’s ears to twitch slightly. “If Genesis thinks it’s better for his health then-“</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Look, Seph.” Zack said happily, the man’s hand threading through Cloud’s hair. The motion made the omega tense slightly at first but he soon melted beneath the touch, his eyes half-lidded and a soft purr leaving his chest by the time Zack spoke again. “He’s already doing what we asked, can’t we just let him go under naturally? Those potions leave a nasty taste in your mouth and no one likes waking up to that. He’s been through enough, the least we can do is let him wake up to some kind of peace.”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“He has settled down now.” the last unknown voice spoke. “Surely it should be alright if he keeps resting.”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Already spoiling him, Angeal?” Genesis asked, a soft laugh in his voice.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You aren’t?” Angeal asked. “I’ve never seen so many pillows and blankets on one bed.”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Omegas like this sort of thing. Who am I to deny him such a simple pleasure?” Genesis asked, more rustling noises and a soft sigh following. “I concede, as long as he stays still it should be alright.” the bed dipped again and Cloud was vaguely aware of the auburn-haired man’s missing presence. He was too distracted by Zack’s fingers gently scratching at his scalp oh so gently causing a lazy smile to tug at his lips. No one had ever touched him like this before and he ached for more.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Angeal, is there an herbal remedy we could try, I was reading about those the other day. I saw a stand earlier that was selling dried herbs and plants.” the velvet voice, Seph Cloud guessed, asked.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Hmm, there are a few that could possibly lessen the pain, but it wouldn’t be a proper medicine.” Angeal responded, the man’s voice, Cloud decided, sounded the calmest out of the small group. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“It may have to do until we reach Midgar,” Genesis said. “We can take him to a proper omega specialist once we get back that should be able to treat it…”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Cloud continued to drift in and out after that, the pain in his ear really the only thing pulling him from sleep. He remembered hearing the door shut a few times and people moving throughout the room but every time his eyes opened one of the four were smiling down at him, their hands stroking his cheek or carding through his hair to lull him back to sleep.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few more muffled voices startled him, causing him to pull his knees up to his chest and a soft whimper to escape as his ears drooped. He scoffed a few seconds later, cursing the fact that his body reacted to things in such an undignified way. He managed to hold back a squeak of surprise when the door to the room opened suddenly, the light from the hallway trickling in. Cloud squinted, not used to such light after having been in the ‘hellhole’, as Genesis had put it, all this time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo, sleeping beauty, you up?” a voice called out causing Cloud to frown. It wasn’t one he recognized meaning that Zack, Angeal, Seph, and Genesis must have left. He felt his heart plummet, shoulders and ears drooping as he came to terms with it. Of course they would leave…why would they have stayed? A tiny voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he had hoped he would be able to see them again to thank them…it was the least he could do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reno, be nice-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, if you're gonna make me introduce every fucking omega to the civilized world at least let me do it my way.” the man that had entered snapped, Cloud jumping when the door was slammed shut behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It ok if I turn on the lights? Your other friend about had a panic earlier when I did it without asking.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah.” Cloud answered, his voice hoarse. He hissed when light suddenly flooded the room, apparently unprepared for the onslaught. “Gaia…” he whispered, reaching up to rub at his burning eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You three must have been down there a while.” the other man said, no wait, <em>omega.</em> Once Cloud had finally gotten used to the fluorescent shine he had glanced over to look at who had let himself in and the first thing he had noticed after the bright red hair were perked, well-groomed fox ears. He felt his jaw drop slightly as he took in the bushy tail slowly swaying back and forth as the man stared at him from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-omega?” Cloud asked stupidly but Reno nodded. “But you are different.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what the other two said too.” Reno said with a shrug. “And I have a name ya know, it’s Reno.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry.” Cloud whispered, realizing that perhaps the other man found him rude since the first word he had managed to stutter was basically calling his dynamic out. It was just so…different. He and the other three omegas each had the same fluffy wolf ears and tail, well with the exception of Cloud’s curled tail. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about it.” Reno said with a wave of his hand. The redhead walked closer to the bed and Cloud watched him intently, not feeling that slight rush of nerves like he would have if it had been an alpha or beta. “You really are a gorgeous piece of ass, though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud blinked, mouth dropping slightly in shock once more as he felt heat crawl up the back of his neck and settle on his cheeks. “W-what?” he asked, his voice sounding more like a squeak even to his own ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just call it like I see it, babe.” Reno said, his eyes wandering over Cloud’s naked chest and to the comforter he had pulled over his bare legs…wait.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud quickly pressed his hand to the pale skin of his stomach, eyes widening in the realization that he had nothing but the underwear he had been wearing after he had ripped off the comforter to check. “W-w-who?” he stuttered, frowning when Reno began to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I would assume it would have had to have been the General and the other three commanders. Don’t worry though, they have enough decency not to feel you up when you’re passed out…probably.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud was at a loss for words as he quickly pulled the blanket up and over his shoulders when Reno’s eyes had stared at his protruding ribs for longer than he had liked. Had they really undressed him? They had seen everything?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon.” Reno said, his voice had a more softer tone and his eyes finally left Cloud’s face when he turned on his heel to walk across the room to another door. Cloud’s head tilted slightly when he heard the sound of rushing water come from within.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s get that smell off of you at least, I don’t know how they stayed in here with you for so long.” Reno called out, looking at Cloud expectantly when the blonde only blinked at him in response. “Well? I know you have to want a bath, I know I would at least.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud’s stomach flip-flopped excitedly at the word, his ears perking and tail swishing beneath the duvet beneath him. “For me?” he asked tentatively. How long had it been since he had even seen running water, let alone a proper toilet and bathtub?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well yeah, how else are we going to get the smell of dead animal off of you?” Reno asked, a smile forming on his lips as Cloud stumbled his way out of his pillow nest. “Take it easy, yo. The water is still trying to warm.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud didn’t admit it out loud but he was terrified that if he didn’t sprint across the cold wooden floor to the tile of the bathroom as fast, albeit clumsily, as he could he thought the opportunity may be taken away from him. Reno gave him an odd look when Cloud dropped down on his knees beside the tub to allow the water from the faucet to run over his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud smiled as he felt the water lap at his skin, enjoying the gradual heat that slowly replaced the ice-like temperature. When Reno reached over him to check the temperature himself he jumped slightly, not expecting the man’s body to be so close to his so suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, hey, whoa sorry.” Reno said quickly, slowing his movements as he plugged the little stopper in the drain so that the tub would begin to fill. “I forgot to, ah, just relax alright?” the redhead finally said, slowly leaning away from Cloud and sitting on the toilet after he had closed the seat. “I’m an omega, like you, I don’t want nothin’ from ya.” he began, smiling when Cloud’s focus went back to the surface of the water as it continued to rise in the tub. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud wanted to tell Reno that of course he instinctively knew that Reno wouldn’t just pounce on him for a quickie or a quick feel but he also didn’t want to explain how anything or anyone too close to him just made him…nervous. He patted the surface of the water playfully as he tried to remember a time where he didn’t constantly fear something or someone hitting him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You might want to stop it now, not that I would mind if the bitch that runs this place had a mess to clean up…” Reno spoke up, nodding when Cloud glanced back at him after placing his hand on the handle to make sure it was actually alright.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud stood up from his knelt position on the floor, his eyes staring longingly at the steamy water. This was for him right? Not a trick? He looked back at Reno, desperately wanting the other omega to say something that hinted that it was okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right.” Reno said, turning to his side so that his view from the blonde was cut off. “Go ahead and strip then, Don’t want the water to get co-“ he blinked when he heard a quick rustle of fabric and soft slosh of water. The look on Cloud’s face could be described as pure bliss as the beautiful blonde sank towards the bottom, all the way until just the tip of his nose and remaining half of his head was left above the surface. Loud purring bounced off the walls after a few moments and Reno couldn’t help but smile at the adorable ear twitching as the omega adjusted to the water.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Genesis and Angeal told me to tell you to try and keep your ear out of the water as much as you can.” Reno said, causing Cloud to look at him with raised brows. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are still here?” Cloud asked, his voice probably sounding a little too excited but he found he didn’t care. His stomach flip-flopped slightly at the chance that he would be able to see them again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhh…yeah?” Reno said, his head tilting slightly as he stared back at the blonde. “Where else would they go?” When Cloud just shrugged Reno frowned slightly. “Anyways, when you are finished scrubbing I’ll help you wash your hair so we can keep your ear dry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure I could manage on my own.” Cloud mumbled, face flushed not just from the heat of the water but the embarrassment of someone helping him wash up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, let’s just make this easy, ok?” Reno said, slowly leaning over to hand Cloud a scratchy sponge and a white bare of soap before he continued. “If you don’t let me help you out then I have to tell them which means one of them will come-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.” Cloud said, face flushed again at the thought of one of the handsome strangers coming in to see him completely naked. Well, hadn’t they already? Cloud shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of the worrisome thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud took his time scrubbing every inch of his body thoroughly, enjoying the subtle fragrance the little sudsy bar had. Once his skin had a slight pink hue due to his vigorous scrubbing he rinsed the soap off, glancing at Reno who had pulled out a small square device a while ago. He was sure it was some sort of phone but he had never seen one before, his mother only had a landline in the house from what he remembered. He wondered what so interesting to catch the other’s omega’s interest for so long before he cleared his throat awkwardly to indicate he was finished.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reno pocketed his device before standing, grabbing two bottles and a large empty cup that were resting on the counter before walking over to the tub and kneeling down. “Alright blondie, just relax for me.” Reno said before rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt up to his elbows and dunking the cup he had grabbed beneath the surface of the water. “Scoot up a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud did as he was told, closing his eyes as he felt the cascade of water flow over his head. Cloud’s ears drooped slightly but Reno had one of his hands cupped around the achy one to prevent the water from entering as he continued to saturate his hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought my hair was thick, shit.” Reno grumbled softly, another waterfall of water rushing over Cloud’s hair. When the other omega seemed satisfied he let the cup float in the water and grabbed one of the bottles he had sat on the edge of the tub a few minutes before. “This was all they had in the shop, and they didn’t have the specialty ones for ears and tails so we are just going to have to make due.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok?” Cloud mumbled. He wasn’t really sure what the redhead was talking about. As far as he knew you used the same bar of soap for everything, he wasn’t even aware that the sweet-smelling stuff that Reno was currently rubbing into his hair existed, let alone that there were things specifically meant for fur. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud’s eyes fluttered shut as Reno continued to scrape his nails gently across his scalp, feeling his toes curl up in delight. It didn't feel as nice as when Zack had done it but it still felt heavenly. He couldn’t stop the purr coming from his chest and Reno didn’t seem to mind, his scratching and massaging becoming slower so that Cloud could enjoy the sensation a little longer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, feels fucking amazing, yo.” Reno said with a soft chuckle. “Rude always does it this way when he washes my hair.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rude?” Cloud asked, feeling like he was in a daze. Normally he wouldn’t have asked, it wasn’t his business, but in his blissed-out state he didn’t really care.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One of my alphas,” Reno explained offhandedly, his fingers gently rubbing at his ears now to cleanse the fur. “He knows it’s my favorite part.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He washes your hair often?” Cloud asked, slightly confused and a little more coherent considering Reno had accidentally pulled at his sore ear a little too hard, causing him to wince.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry.” Reno said the instant he realized he was being a little too rough, his fingers gently rubbing soothing circles against the base of the offended ear which earned another low purr. “and yeah, every night, unless Tseng beats him to it but he much prefers my tail I think.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Every night…?” Cloud asked in amazement. “Why?” he blurted, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment when Reno snorted in laughter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I enjoy it.” Reno said simply, the other’s long fingers leaving his hair to grab the cup that was still floating nearby. Cloud closed his eyes as Reno rinsed the shampoo from his hair, the inside of his infected ear still staying perfectly dry. “Also, it’s kind of normal to be bathed by your pack, it keeps infections like the one you have from happening,” Reno said with a shrug. “Tseng said some shit about important bonding time too but I don’t really listen when he starts on his soapbox.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Cloud said, brows furrowing as he tried to make sense of the information. He didn’t understand why it seemed to be a thing, before he had been locked away he had managed to bathe himself just fine. Reno uncapped another bottle and Cloud looked at it curiously, tilting his head to the side as he watched the other omega squeeze a thicker liquid from the tube.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Conditioner.” Reno explained when Cloud leaned away from him slightly at the foreign substance. “It makes your hair soft…” Reno said softly, his voice having that weird tone it had earlier. “You guys really went through some shit, huh?” Reno whispered, probably more to himself than to Cloud so the blonde decided not to answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Reno had finished rinsing out the conditioner he stood up and looked down at Cloud who looked up at him curiously. “I’ll leave you to your tail then, you got that right?” Cloud felt his face flush and nodded quietly, his eyes quickly moving to the other side of the room to avoid Reno’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, just remember to use both.” Reno said, pointing to the bottles of shampoo and conditioner that rested on the edge of the tub. "There is a towel hanging over there for when you are finished and there will be some clothes waiting for you on the bed.” Reno paused, smiling slightly. “When you are finished getting dressed just come downstairs for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dinner?” Cloud asked, the word sounding foreign coming from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, food. I’m sure you’re starving.” Reno said with a shrug. “Nice hanging with ya.” Reno said, sending a wave over his shoulder before leaving. Cloud muttered a soft thank you that he doubted the redhead could hear, the door opening and closing a few seconds later indicating that he was alone once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud stood up after he spent a few more minutes soaking in the now lukewarm water. He shivered when the cold air hit his skin, taking a few moments to adjust before leaning over to pick up the shampoo bottle. He stared down at it, absorbing the picture of pink flowers and bees that was printed on the side before uncapping it and squeezing a fair amount into the palm of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He carefully began to soap up the fur of his tail, making sure to penetrate far enough to reach the undercoat. It had always been a hassle, he remembered as he began to rinse, to clean and actually keep it clean. Unlike his ears that were easily accessible, he had to do an awkward stretchy dance to properly wash his tail. He eyed the conditioner warily, having just won the battle with the shampoo and not really feeling up to round two but sighed, picking it up anyway. Reno had told him to use it and after all the redhead had done for him he wasn’t about to go against his wishes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Twenty or so minutes later Cloud finally finished and pulled the little stopper at the bottom of the tub before stepping out. He gasped softly when his right foot slipped, almost losing his balance but quickly managed to right himself before he cracked his skull on the edge of the tub. He found the little silver bar that held the bath towels easily enough, thankful there were two as he rubbed at his tail, trying to soak up as much water as he could before attending his ears then his hair and the rest of his body. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he was satisfied, although a bit irritated he had managed to cause his ear to ache more by rubbing at it too hard, he walked back into the bedroom. The light smell of cleaning supplies hit his nose and to his surprise the bed he had woken up in seemed to have it’s linens changed. When had they managed to do that? Surely he would have heard them come in…did Reno? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were still numerous pillows and blankets stacked up in the middle though they had been changed out too it would seem, the color of the pillowcases not matching the new sheets and comforter on the bed. Cloud frowned, aching to wiggle back underneath the warmth. He honestly didn’t know where he would go now, he didn’t think his mother would take him back so easily. He didn’t particularly want to see her but it was the only place in town he had ever called home. Would he even get the chance to make a decision or was he being sold off like Sahara and Vickie had told him about? Maybe that's why he had gotten a bath…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud shook his head slightly, trying to bite down the feeling of dread that was beginning to settle in his stomach. It would make sense after all, all this special treatment just to be sold off…it sounded like his luck. His ears perked at the sight of clothes folded neatly at the end of the bed like Reno had said. He crossed the floor before stopping to stare down, fingers tentatively stroking across the soft material of the boxer briefs resting on top of the pile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud bit his bottom lip, trying to decide if this was ok. He didn’t have Reno in the room with him anymore to reassure him and he knew the clothes had to be way too nice for him of all people to wear. The omega glanced at the door quickly, ears drooping as his mind raced. Eventually he let out a breath of air and let the towel he had tied around his waist drop to the floor before he stepped into the silky fabric of the dark blue colored underwear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud smiled, the feeling of the satin-like material something he had never experienced before. Nibelheim had never sold something of this quality, at least not to him. He pondered where they came for a moment before he glanced back to the rest of the pile. He pulled the pants from their spot next, marveling at the soft fleece-lined fabric. He had seen the more well off people in Nibelheim wear something like these before when the colder months settled around the little town, he never thought he would get to wear anything remotely close to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After rubbing his thumbs across the soft, downy like fleece he slowly pushed each leg through, the warmth instantly encasing his legs as he maneuvered his tail between the little slit in the back of the waistband. This caught him off guard, not expecting there to be such a modification already on the pants. He had always cut openings for his tail in his own clothes, sewing in a button so he could close the fabric around the base of his tail, but this had already been done for him. The workmanship wasn’t crude either, his tail slotted in just fine and didn’t get caught on any stray thread or rough edges of fabric like his always had. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The legs, admittedly, were way too long and the waistband was beginning to fall. He frowned, a little worried they would actually shift all the way down to his ankles before he noticed a dark-colored belt rolled up and resting to the side of the shirt. With a grateful sigh he threaded the leather through the little loops and tightened the hold around his hips. He leaned down and rolled up the legs, the bunched up fabric looking a little odd around his ankles but who was Cloud to judge, he just relished the chance to even <em>wear </em>clothes this nice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shirt had the same thick layer of fleece on the inside, spurning Cloud to let out a satisfied sigh as it pressed against his skin. Unlike the pants that were a sort of a dark denim color the shirt, more like tunic since the hem rested well below his thighs, was a lighter blue with a simple circle pattern encircling the edge of the sleeves. Cloud decided to take a moment for himself and sat down on the edge of the bed before he picked up the fuzzy socks that were left for him to put on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The omega breathed in deeply, smiling slightly when his body just <em>let </em>him. It seemed so simple, an every day, every second thing, happening with no aches or pains complaining from the effort. His body was warm, the fleece-lined clothes that were given to him a rare luxury that he honestly didn’t deserve. Cloud had <em>bathed </em>, something he hadn’t had the pleasure of doing since before he had been thrown into the cellar. Their house had been old and the limited hot water supply was always used by his mother. She had also never really liked him using her tub so he usually only managed a quick, cold shower every few days. So many interesting things had happened in less than twenty-four hours and he knew in the back of his head he wasn’t remembering everything, but he hoped he would soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud took a few more deep breaths before he picked up the fluffy socks, squeezing the soft material between his fingers in delight before slowly pulling them on to his feet. He smiled down at his socked toes after he had finished, wiggling them slightly before he stood, the material squishing between his toes in a comfortable way. He picked up the towel he had so carelessly dropped before and rubbed it against his hair and tail in effort to rid them of as much moisture as possible before walking across to the bathroom and throwing the damp fabric into the little bin against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced at the sink longingly, wishing this dream, which he was slowly starting to think this new reality was, had provided a toothbrush. He shook his head, he couldn’t get greedy now, he already had been given so many nice things. With another soft sigh he padded from the bathroom to the door that led to the hall, heart thumping faster the closer he got. He had to go now, he knew he shouldn’t have taken as long as he had in the first place. The people who had…captured? Bought? whatever they had done with him were probably really pissed by now, but then again Reno hadn’t said anything about hurrying so…?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud sucked in a quick breath and squared his shoulders before forcing his ears to straighten and tail to still. His chin jutted out slightly as he grabbed the doorknob in his hand, turning the little metal circle before pushing the door open and walking out. This was probably the right time for the dream to end anyway, may as well meet what he woke up to headfirst. It had been a very beautiful dream, but admittedly besides the toothpaste it had four very important missing parts that had invaded all his other dreams lately…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voices. He missed them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angeal watched as Genesis paced back and forth across the lobby floor, his arms crossed and right arm raised at the elbow to rest a few fingers across his lips as he continued. The man had been deep in thought since they had walked down after the insistence of Reno who had managed to convince them to let him handle bathing and tending to their omega.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Their omega. Cloud.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angeal felt the small smile pull at his lips, a flash of bright blue eyes crossing his memory as he continued to lean against the far wall of the lobby. The boy was absolutely breathtaking, and he was <em>theirs. </em>The memory of protruding ribs and a sunken stomach soon sobering the giddy feeling that had settled on his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud had seen too much in his short time, the boy couldn’t be more than eighteen maybe? Honestly Angeal felt that he could be even younger but he hadn’t dwelled on that fact when there were so many other horrible, wrong, chaotic things that surrounded the blonde omega. Angeal wanted to pull the boy into his lap and feed him until he couldn’t eat anymore. He longed to see the smooth expanse of pale skin of the omega’s stomach flat and smooth, not sunken and marred with scars, bruises, and gashes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully they had taken care of most of the larger wounds the night before, but there were just some things even Genesis couldn't heal and Angeal knew that included the trauma that the boy was sure to have. Not to mention the ear infection that had pulled the beauty from sleep a few times after he had finally passed out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He and Sephiroth had managed to find a few suggestions on their PHS’s for the herbal remedies that the general had mentioned. With a few hot arguments with the stall owner who was selling said herbs and other supplies from the medkit that their party had brought they had managed to put together a little tonic. Angeal had drooped a few drips of the amber-colored liquid in the infected ear, thankful Cloud hadn’t woken up in pain but had only scrunched his little nose at the intrusion and dozed on. It seemed to have worked though because the omega fell into an even deeper sleep then, the pain not seeming to bother him enough to wake him. He would have to apply it again that night and before they left the next morning to ensure that Cloud would be in the least amount of pain as possible before they could take him to a real doctor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still don’t understand…” Zack spoke, lunging into another squat. “Why we let Reno take…” Another squat. “Care of him.” the younger man grunted, his old habit of squatting seeming to have resurfaced due to the stress that seemed to be continuously building with the blonde out of their sight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His logic was sound.” Sephiroth answered, Angeal glancing towards the other side of the room where the man was sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the hearth, one long leg crossed over the other as he stared into the fire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah but…” Squat. “We could have handled it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like you are handling it now?” Angeal asked, amused when Zack stopped mid-squat to level an offended stare at him. “I agree with Sephiroth, with what he’s been through it’s probably for the best not to overwhelm him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not the only one not taking this very well, look at Gen.” Zack said, pointing to the man who was still walking back and forth. “He’s been pacing for hours.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, young man, do not pace.” Genesis said, stopping in his tracks to send Zack an unamused look. “I am simply thinking about the best options concerning this godforsaken town.” the auburn-haired man grumbled, his feet moving on their own accord once again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See?” Zack said, ignoring Genesis’s indignant huff in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is rough for all of us Zack, we are just going to have to have patience,” Angeal said evenly, pushing away from the wall to walk across the room towards the temporary dining area they had set up for everyone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which is something the puppy has yet to learn.” Genesis remarked snidely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, <em>you </em>of all people are going to tell me that I have no patience?” Zack asked, brows raising. “You wanted to <em>burn </em>the whole town not even twenty minutes into the search.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s called wanting results, dear, not impatience.” Genesis said nonchalantly causing Zack to give a huff of annoyance but the beta dropped it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three other omegas they had rescued were sitting at the long table that they had set up in the middle of the lobby, their eyes focused on the tabletop as they whispered to one another. Of course the four of them had heard what they had been saying, easy enough with SOILDER hearing, but it hadn’t been really anything of concern so they had left them be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reno had also helped the other two when they had finally woken up that morning, Cloud being the odd one out and taking almost two days to come out that groggy, curaga induced sleep. Tifa seemed alright with her surroundings and had guided the other two down the stairs a few hours ago now. Angeal had offered them food and water and the two who were imprisoned had eaten so fast that one of them, the little brown-haired girl, had thrown up. Tifa had been gentle and kind in helping her clean up, even monitoring as she ate to make sure she wasn’t wolfing the food down too fast again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angeal was pleased they were eating, and eating his food none-the-less. He had chosen to cook what they had bought from the little town knowing full well that the woman who ran this Inn would do nothing of the sort for them. His inner alpha preened at the thought that he was helping omegas, causing them less stress, healing their bodies with the nourishment he provided. He scanned their plates, most of them half-full and frowned, having to stop himself from trying to persuade them from eating more. Their stomachs probably couldn’t handle as much food with them being so malnourished and he knew Cloud would probably be the same though he was determined to get the boy to at least eat a small helping before the night was over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This place is fucked up.” Reno announced as he descended the staircase. The omega rolled his eyes when Genesis stopped pacing to stare at him, Zack stopped squatting and Sephiroth stood from his chair to regard him. Angeal felt himself take two steps towards the redhead but stopped himself. They all wanted to know, how was he doing? Did he ask for them, did he need more help? Of course it was all left unsaid as they waited for Reno to report like he was one of their troopers who had just come back from the field.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s fine.” Reno said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe a little too fine.” the omega added, his ears drooping slightly. “They are all taking this waaaaay better than they should.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angeal frowned, glancing at the three girls who from the moment Reno had introduced himself, seemed enthralled with him. The redhead had explained to them, when the other three weren’t in earshot, that apparently they had never seen a different animal variation. He was right though, at least as far as Angeal could see, he had dealt with soldiers suffering from PTSD and knew how to help. These girls just seemed to be taking it one thing at a time and besides nearly choking on food they were…coping. The normal crying, whining and tantrums omegas often displayed under stress not popping up at all. Instead they just watched everything around them with wide eyes, as if they hadn’t lived a normal day in the life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps they hadn’t. How long had they been down there? They wouldn’t tell them anything when they gently tried to pry, not even Reno could pull information from them, or Zack. He had tried at first, thinking that since Tifa and Cloud had been so receptive to a beta it would work. They had only stared up at him, wincing or whimpering when he made the slightest move in their direction. Tifa had given them all the information she had as soon as they had asked, which helped tremendously even if she didn’t have the missing details the captive omegas held secret. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently the little town of Nibelheim either sold or captured omegas born there. Her father had only spared her because she was related to him by blood, though the dark bruises and slightly sunken stomach painted a darker image of her home life that she conveniently left out in order to elaborate on more of her father’s disgusting secrets. Apparently the plump little man was into more than his abuse of omegas, fraud, money laundering, conspiring against the government, you name it and he had a filthy little hand in it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tifa didn’t know how long the other two girls had been in the cellar, but she did know they had to be older than her and Cloud. Cloud had been imprisoned for a year and a half and how he survived this long was still a mystery given how malnourished, beaten, and broken he was when they found him. The mayor’s daughter admitted to not knowing what her father did in the cellar with his captives, the room was soundproofed and almost always locked. The only reason she had been able to show him where they were in the first place was because she had figured out the code to the door long ago. When her father would go to the cellar, however, she would be locked in her room with no way of knowing what happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She then did something that shocked all of them, she apologized. It was sickening, listening to the words that fell her mouth. She was apologizing to them for asking for help.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m sorry…I know I shouldn’t have asked. If you want to punish me you can, I know I’m not allowed to ask for things. I wanted to take the others and escape but I couldn’t because I’m stupid and wouldn’t know how to get out without my father noticing…I don’t even know how to survive in the snow so I couldn’t…we would have died.”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t really think places like this existed, ya know?” Reno asked, his quiet voice causing Angeal to glance in his direction again. He saw the tale-tale sign of trembling shoulders and a pouting lip. “I mean, he didn’t even know what conditioner was, it’s sad.” Reno mumbled, blinking rapidly as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reno.” Tseng said gently, having stood up when Reno had returned earlier. “Come here.” The Turk said softly, opening his arms to allow the redhead to crash against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not fair.” Reno sniffed, a quiet sob leaving him as Tseng picked him up in his arms to carry him to the chair Sephiroth had vacated moments before. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were very kind to offer your help,” Tseng whispered and Angeal had to look away when the other alpha began pressing kisses along Reno’s face and wiping tears from the omega’s cheeks. “We are going to make sure no one hurt’s them again. That’s why we came.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know but…it feels like I’m hurting, but then it feels so wrong to feel like that when they have been through so much shit and I-“ Reno stuttered, Tseng shushing him as he held him in his lap, hand rubbing soothing circles against his lower back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was quiet for a long time while Tseng worked with Reno to calm himself, the gentle display of affection and soft murmuring not lost on the other three omegas in the room. They had noticed Reno’s tears too and were now transfixed as they watched Tseng soothe him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Is he allowed to do that?” </em>One of the girls asked in a whisper so quiet Angeal was sure it was meant to be private.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I don’t know…won’t he get hit?”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“We aren’t allowed to touch anyone.”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angeal felt the uncomfortable drop of his stomach and sighed, glancing at the rest of his lovers across the room who looked as equally upset at the soft whispers. Well at least Zack did, the man always having a habit of wearing his heart in his sleeve. With Genesis and Sephiroth it was the tight way their jaw was set and the way they stared pensively at one another. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of a door closing upstairs caused Reno to sniff abruptly and slide of Tseng’s lap. The alpha seemed reluctant to let the omega go but he stood as well, wiping the remaining tears from Reno’s face and planting a kiss against his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reno cleared his throat before pulled away from his alpha, walking the few steps it took to get across the lobby. “Yo, down here blondie!” Reno called out teasingly, his normal posture back. Angeal knew it was fake, the omega would probably fall apart in private later when no one but his alphas could see and he had to admire the tenacity the redhead had.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now was not the time for that because Cloud, <em>their Cloud,</em> was up and moving for the first in over thirty-six hours and Angeal knew the other four sucked in a breath at the little beauty once he had rounded the corner, how could they not? Cloud was clean, his golden hair free of caked-on blood and other mysterious fluids they would rather not talk about. His body was clothed in things that didn’t reek of the dingy place they had rescued him from and his little feet were socked instead of pressed against slimy stone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reno had mentioned earlier that the clothes he was going to let the boy borrow would be a little big and he was right, Angeal noticing the adorable way the blonde had rolled up the pants legs to his ankles. The shirt, that was slightly hanging off his right shoulder, was loose as well, though Angeal knew with enough food and time he would be about Reno’s width in his chest and shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mouth felt dry as Cloud began to descend the steps, his feet unsure as they carried him further down. Angeal almost couldn’t stop himself from lunging when the blonde stumbled on the last step, Reno easily catching him and setting him upright again. He calmed himself, sparing a glance to the other three who looked just as tense as he had been just seconds before. They had all almost jumped to his rescue then.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud!” Tifa called out happily, sounding somewhat relieved at the sight of her friend. She jumped to her feet, surprising the rest of them considering she hadn’t moved from her spot since they had been sat there almost four hours ago. Angeal wasn’t sure if she had been waiting for Cloud to make an appearance or if she were too afraid to move.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tifa…”Cloud said, his fluffy ears perking in recognition as the girl ran to him. The shorter girl wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. Cloud stiffened and had a very uncomfortable look on his face as he reached up to awkwardly pat the girl’s back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was so worried, you slept for like two days!” the girl babbled, the most emotion anyone had heard in her voice since rescuing her from that house. “You can’t do that again!” she proclaimed, leaning back and punching the blonde in his right shoulder gently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not like I intended to.” Cloud grumbled, but there was a slight pull at his lips. “Is everyone…ok?” he asked, ears twitching slightly as he glanced over the girl’s shoulder to look at the other two omegas who were staring at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are we?” Cloud asked, seeming satisfied after a few moments of looking over the other two to deem they were safe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Inn.” Tifa answered, glancing over her shoulder at them. Angeal swallowed the nerves that were building and relaxed slightly when Genesis and Sephiroth stepped in beside him. Zack was slowly inching closer to the blonde, taking careful measured steps as if he were scared Cloud may run if he noticed the beta getting closer. In all honesty, he could and that worried Angeal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Why?” Cloud asked, eyes flitting from Tifa to Zack, who he had noticed almost immediately advancing towards him. He was…observant, careful as he regarded the beta. His stance didn’t change though and his breathing was even so maybe he wouldn’t be as skittish as the other two. Angeal could only hope.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They wanted to bring us here.” Tifa answered simply, pulling her hands behind her back and interlacing her fingers as she leaned over slightly to block his view from Zack.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That still doesn’t answer my question. Why bother?” Cloud asked, brow furrowing in an adorable way before he continued. “Why did they help us?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you remember?” Tifa asked, sounding surprised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I remember…” Cloud trailed off, his eyes focusing on Zack for a brief moment who had stopped his progression forward, then glanced over to himself, Sephiroth and Genesis. “Them taking us and…healing me?” Cloud questioned, head tilting to the side in the most adorable way that caused Angela’s heart to flutter fondly. “But I don’t remember why.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They have your mark…I guess that's what alpha and betas do.” Tifa said, her voice sounding unsure. “They seemed worried….hey Cloud, what’s wrong??” Tifa asked, her hands reaching up to grasp the blonde’s shoulder when the little color the omega had left in his face drained suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They what?” Cloud whispered, voice quiet and so small.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Sephiroth hasn't had much of a role up until this point but that is for the next chapter :) Comments and kudos are always welcome, I admit they inspire me to go forward most of the time.  Let me know what you think! Next chapter is going to feature Cloud interacting with a chocobo for the first time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Homecoming Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family reunions, chocobos, and strange sensations. Not in that order necessarily.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I haven't had time to respond but know that I do read all of them and each one makes my day. This chapter was getting waaaay too long so I decided to split it up. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They what?” Cloud managed to ask, breath hard to catch as he looked over the four of them. Why were they staring at him like <em>that</em>? He must have heard Tifa wrong again, there was no way these four shared his mark. The mayor had made sure to drive home the fact that if he didn’t have a pack-mate in Nibelheim then he would never have one at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was a dream, right. Cloud shook his head and slowly pinched the sensitive sink in the juncture between his thumb and pointer finger, frowning after he had looked up and realized that he hadn’t woken up. “But how?” he asked, taking a step back when the man that had carried him to the Inn took a step closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, how about we sit down and talk.” the bigger man said, his slicked-back hair and kind eyes still focused on Cloud which made the omega shift from foot to foot nervously. “You can get something on your stomach too, which will probably help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reno’s bright hair caught his attention as the omega sidestepped beside him. He gave the fox a questioning look whenever a long lanky arm was thrown over his shoulder, willing his body to stop trembling at the sudden contact. He couldn’t let them see, he could never let anyone see how scared he was…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, shorty, let’s go.” Reno said, tugging the blonde omega in the direction where the other two omegas sat. Cloud stumbled slightly but regained his footing easily enough, a little irritated at being called short. He sighed once they had reached an empty chair and sat down slowly, gaze falling to the tabletop immediately instead of the four people who were <em>still </em>looking at him as if he were something that warranted their attention. A bowl slowly slid beneath his gaze a few moments later, the creamy substance inside slowly releasing a sweet-smelling steam. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take a few bites first, then we can start.” the man from before said, Cloud still too nervous to glance up to meet his gaze. He tried his best to keep his ears upright instead of drooped like they wanted. He couldn’t let them see how…nervous he was, how unsure. The moment they saw how weak and useless he was he was sure to be thrown back in that pit. Or worse, they would throw the girls back and they didn’t deserve that at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well don’t just look at it, yo.” Reno said from beside him, the redhead had taken the seat next to him when he had sat down. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” Cloud began, biting his lower lip between his teeth as he stared down into the bowl. They were feeding him? Why? Was this some sort of test? The mayor liked to play these games sometimes where he would bring in bowls and bowls of food and sit them in front of them. They were never allowed to have it though and if they made any indication of wanting it or reaching for it they were beaten, severely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok Cloud.” one of the girls said, it had to be Sahara from the louder tone of voice. “We can actually eat it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud continued to stare at the contents of his bowl, chewing his bottom lip nervously. “Is it really ok?” he asked softly, feeling his ears droop despite the want to keep them upright. “It isn’t…a game?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A game?” the smooth voice from the night before, Seph, asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s not a game.” this was the quick and steady drawl he had remembered Genesis having. “We want you to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No strings attached.” Zack said softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please.” Angeal’s calm voiced pleaded causing Cloud’s stomach to tighten in a strange way. Slowly he picked up the spoon that someone pushed in front of him, frowning as it shook in his fingers as he held it. He knew there was a possibility that was still a trick, someone could come out of know where and bash his head against the table below him just to prove a point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud finally managed to dunk his spoon beneath the thick substance, the creamy oat-meal like food spilling over the edge slightly as his fingers continued to tremble. He managed to push his first bite past his lips, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for something to happen. When nothing but silence followed after a few moments he pulled the spoon from his mouth and began to chew, the sweet flavor strange but satisfying at the same time as it exploded over his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you go.” Angeal said softly, his voice making Cloud jump slightly. Cloud raised his head slightly, eyes glancing over the four who were sitting across from him for a moment before they dropped back to the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can have more?” Cloud asked, unsure if he were allowed more than a bite. It had been a while since he had something so warm and he selfishly wanted <em>more.</em> He knew it was wrong, omega’s weren’t allowed hot meals most of the time so why should it be admitted now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Genesis said, his voice having a softer edge to it. “Eat as much as you can, precious.” Cloud frowned before he took another bite, the texture of the meal still strange as he chewed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s good, yeah?” Reno asked, smiling when Cloud glanced up at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah.” Cloud whispered, taking another bite before he realized he hadn’t offered to share it with the other three girls. Guilt settled against his stomach now and his gaze shifted to Tifa and the other two girls he had been imprisoned with. He quickly scooted the bowl across the table, placing it in front of Tifa. “Eat.” he urged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We did eat Cloud.” Tifa said with a small smile. She waited a few moments but took a bite from the same spoon that Cloud had used before pushing it towards the other two who dutifully took a bite as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, that is your food. You don’t have to share.” Angeal said. He heard the man sigh softly when the bowl was passed back to him after one of the other girl’s had finished her bite. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to make sure they are taken care of.” Cloud said softly, shaking his head when Tifa tried to press the bowl back into his hands. “I’ll eat when they are finished.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, buddy…” Zack began with a soft sigh. “There is plenty more, if the girls want their own bowl we don’t mind giving them one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud shook his head quickly, ears drooping slightly. “Too much.” he whispered, knowing it was true. This was way more than they deserved, how could they even think about giving them more when there were other betas and alphas present.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, you have to eat,” Angeal said, his voice sounded…strained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The large man stood from his chair suddenly and Cloud jumped to his feet in panic. He knew it was a trick! He glanced to Tifa and the other two who were regarding him with wide, panicked eyes. Reno made a surprised noise when Cloud started to growl, his tail twitching angrily as his ears flattened. “If you are going to do something then take it out on me, it’s not their fault.” he snapped. He couldn’t let the girls get hurt…not again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just calm down Cloud, no one is doing anything to anyone,” Angeal said calmly, using slower movements now to reach over to the left side of the table where there was a strange little bowl-like device. When the alpha lifted the lid a cloud of steam was released into the air. Cloud watched as the man dipped a large ladle in, slowly filling three more bowls with the thick substance that had been in his.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now everyone has bowl, no one has to share.” Angeal explained before carefully setting a bowl down in front of the two other omegas. He let Tifa keep the one that Cloud had kept pushing at her and gave the blonde a fresh helping. “See?” the man asked, slowly sitting back down in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud felt his chest unwind after he realized no one was going to send him flying across the floor or into a wall for speaking so out of turn. No one seemed to mind that the other three omegas were now happily eating out of their bowls, making soft little sounds and purrs of enjoyment as they continued. Cloud slowly sat back down in his own seat, blinking down at the food. He bit his bottom lip, ears drooping as he tried to make sense of what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” he finally asked, slowly raising his head to meet the other four’s gaze. “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is a lot to unpack here.” Genesis began, one brow raised. “Which part are you referencing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you giving us food? <em>Hot </em>food?” Cloud asked, nervously picking at the skin underneath his wrist. He just…didn’t understand. Why were these people doing this for them? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you are hungry.” Angeal answered simply. “You deserve nice hot meals-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t.” Cloud said quickly, shaking head stubbornly. “Stop lying.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are not, nor will we ever lie to you, Cloud.” Sephiroth spoke up, his voice a bit darker than what the omega remembered from the night before. “Everyone, even omega’s, deserve to be fed. To be cared for.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not true!” Cloud shouted, a wave of unexplained anger bubbling up within him. “Stop saying shit as if you actually mean what you say.” he growled, heart thumping wildly against his chest. “When are you going to cut the crap and just…do what you want already?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Genesis asked calmly and Cloud was so surprised when he felt no punch to the gut or slap to face for his raised voice. Omegas weren’t allowed to speak out of turn in front of the other dynamics, least of all <em>yell. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blondie…chill.” Reno said, the redhead slowly grasping his arm. Cloud jumped at the contact at first but stilled when he realized it was just the omega from earlier, the one who had let him take a bath. “I don’t know all of what you’ve been through but I know for a fact that these men are not going to hurt you.” Reno explained, shaking his head when Cloud tried to pull away from him. “Just look at me, does it look like I’ve ever been touched like that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud looked over the omega and noticed for the first time that Reno looked…different. There were no bruises or scrapes on his face, his fur wasn’t matted on his tail and his ears seemed to have been brushed. There were no bruising around his neck to indicate that someone had ‘taught’ him how to behave and the man looked relatively healthy. “No…?” Cloud whispered. He allowed Reno to push him back into his chair, his ears drooping as he started to become confused again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.” Reno said with a little wink. “Look I know this has to be hard for all of you to understand but…they really aren’t going to hurt you. Especially you Cloud, you are their pack-mate.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud felt his stomach drop for the second time that night, his ears and tail drooping as he turned in his chair to face the other four. “I’m sorry.” he whispered softly. “I didn’t mean to.” Cloud knew that being connected to an omega was a horrible thing, no one ever wanted them, they weren’t worth anything and could do nothing to earn their place within a pack.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh honey,” Genesis sighed, shaking his head softly. “What will it take to convince you we are <em>happy </em>that you are ours?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can you say that?” Cloud asked, shaking his head. “You don’t even know me, I’m an <em>omega</em>.” Cloud stressed. “Don’t you understand that?” he asked. “How could you want me…?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a long awkward silence, even the other three girls had stopped chewing their food to watch what the other four were going to say. Cloud blinked when his bowl of porridge, or whatever it was, was pushed back in front of him. A spoon clinked against the side when Angeal gently dropped it in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about we go about this another way.” The alpha started. “Keep eating and we will explain what is going to happen.” Angeal paused. “If at any point you have questions we will happily answer anything. You will not get punished for asking them and we encourage you ask.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok…” Cloud said softly, eyes dropping back to his bowl. Shakily he took a few bites, gaze glancing over to his friends to make sure they had enough food before eating more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are your pack-mates, Cloud.” Genesis started. “That means your well-being, happiness, and quality of life is everything to us. You come before everything.” Cloud didn’t believe a word of that but kept his mouth shut.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have been looking for you for a long time.” Angeal picked up from where Genesis left off. “When you finally started to call for us we were elated.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Call?” Cloud asked, looking up from his bowl. Angeal made a pointed glance at his food and the omega sighed before taking a few more bites. Apparently the man wasn’t going to give him an answer without it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You may have thought of it as a dream?” Genesis asked, Cloud’s cheeks flushing when he came to the realization that the four voices from his dream did in fact connect with the three alphas and beta sitting in front of him. The memory of that realization have been made already caused his ears to droop while he meanly chided himself for forgetting parts of the night they had been pulled from the cellar. He had made the connection right then and there but had so carelessly forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s why you kept asking where I lived, why you wanted to know my name?” Cloud asked through a soft mumble.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you were quite stubborn,” Angeal said quietly. Cloud dropped his spoon against the side of his bowl, ears drooping even further.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you were fake, I didn’t realize…I didn’t want to talk about…” Cloud tried, closing his eyes as he tried to find a way to tell them that the dreams he had been sharing with them were the only escape he had from the real world. He didn’t want to tell them what happened to him here…he had just wanted to listen to them talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t want to tell us about this place.” Zack supplied for him, smiling brightly when Cloud looked up at him in surprise. “I get it. Well kind of.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve found me…now what?” Cloud blurted, the question tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now we take you as far away from this horrible, backwater, godforsaken town as fast as we can.” Genesis replied. Cloud bit his bottom lip, his eyes glancing towards his friends. Genesis noticed this. “They are leaving with us.” he assured the blonde. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This town will also face consequences for their treatment of all of you, of any omegas they have harmed,” Sephiroth spoke. “We will be leaving a few cadets behind to keep working and to wait for orders once they have been decided. They will not go unpunished.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud didn’t really understand what the alpha meant by that so he just nodded, the thought of leaving the town already causing excited butterflies to swarm in his stomach. “Where are you taking us?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Midgar.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve heard of that place. It’s a big city right?” Tifa asked, finally speaking up after Cloud had calmed down enough to allow his shoulders to relax and ears to perk up. “We can really go there? Omega’s are allowed inside?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything is allowed in Midgar.” Zack said with a soft laugh. “But yeah, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do we have to do once we get there?” Cloud asked, his stomach feeling funny after he ate a few more bites. It tasted good but it felt like if he ate too much more he might not be able to hold it down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well the girls will go to an omega sanctuary where they will be treated more extensively. They will probably try to find their packs as well.” Angeal answered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have no money…or anything really. How will we repay you? Do we need to work…can we even find work?” Cloud asked, feeling anxious once more. Would they send them back to Nibelheim if they couldn’t do what they wanted?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, you will want for nothing,” Sephiroth spoke up once again. “As for the girls, they will also find themselves in a similar position. They are not expected to work for their lodgings or any other service they may be offered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t make sense.” Cloud mumbled looking up when one of the four, he thought Genesis, let out a soft sigh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, just roll with it at first.” Reno said with a shrug. “I mean, would you rather stay here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Cloud answered immediately. “Everyone gets to leave?” Cloud asked, glancing at Tifa and the other two for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise.” Angeal said, giving Cloud a little nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is nothing that we need…to do?” Cloud asked. “Are you sure?” he asked again when Sephiroth nodded in his direction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud,” Zack said soothingly, smiling when the blonde looked at him in response. “Let us help you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the same thing the beta had said the night before, when the four of them had appeared out of nowhere to carry them out of the cellar. So far he hadn’t been hit, kicked, burned, molested or screamed at. No one had busted through the doors demanding they go back, not even the little woman he knew to own the Inn had kicked them out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe these people <em>could </em>help them, not that they deserved it. They seemed to have a strange fascination for wanting to though and Cloud decided then and there that if it got him and the other three out of Nibelheim, he would ‘roll’ with it. It definitely wasn’t because of the strange flutter he would feel in the pit of his stomach when one of his supposed pack-mates looked at him. Also, it had nothing to do with the fact that these four men looked at him like he was an actual person, like he had thoughts that they wanted to hear and actually listen to. Not at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok.” Cloud said simply, shoulders falling and ears relaxing slightly. “I don’t know what else to say.” He said with a little shrug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great.” Angeal said, leaning forward very slowly towards him. Cloud appreciated it even though he still couldn’t stop from flinching. “Now eat a few more bites for me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the evening drug on sluggishly for Cloud, his stomach too full for him to move about comfortably but it didn’t stop him. After Sephiroth and Genesis explained their departure for the next day they had asked if they wanted to stretch their legs before retiring for bed and Cloud jumped at the offer. </span>
  <span class="s1">He explored the little Inn for a long while, the other three close behind him as they chanced sitting in the chairs around the hearth, and looked out windows to watch the snow flurries fall. No one got hit, yelled at, or kicked out. Cloud was aware of the intense staring he received though, even all the way across the Inn he had at least one of the four’s eyes on him. Cloud found that he didn’t actually mind all that much, becoming more at ease when Reno joined them in their exploration for a while.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of Reno’s alphas, Tseng the redhead called him, soon called Reno upstairs and to bed once they had all huddled together on the floor in front of the hearth. It wasn’t long after until Angeal approached them also stating that it was time to turn in. They led them all upstairs and let Cloud see where the three girls were staying before steering him away and into the room he had woken up in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shouldn’t I sleep with the others?” Cloud asked softly, confused as he watched Genesis construct a nest-like structure like the one he had rolled out of hours before on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are perfectly guarded, two cadets at their door.” Genesis said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I saw them.” Cloud mumbled, ears twitching slightly in irritation. “I just didn’t think you wanted me in here…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud.” Angeal spoke, shaking his head after a few moments. “We will let you know if we ever want you to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not that we would ever want you to.” Zack said with a shrug. “Oh, here.” Zack said after a look of realization crossed his face. He turned from the blonde to dig in a bag resting on the ground. “Totally forgot to set this out for you earlier.” the beta said before turning around and handing Cloud a plastic-covered toothbrush. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud stared at it in the palm of his hand, ears drooping as he felt something that felt like tears prick at the back of his eyes. “For me?” he whispered, reaching up to cradle the still wrapped brush in both hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” Zack said with a nod. “There should be some toothpaste on the counter in the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This…really isn’t a dream, right?” Cloud asked for the final time as he continued to stare down at the red-handled toothbrush in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is reality, as we know it to be.” Sephiroth said simply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go ahead little one, wash up before bed.” Genesis said softly, smiling when Cloud nodded at him. The blonde padded slowly towards the bathroom, the room quiet as all eyes watched him enter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud closed the door to the bathroom and set his new prized possession on the counter gingerly as if he were afraid it would shatter if he was too rough with it. He took a few moments to relieve himself, relishing the sound of an actual toilet flushing before washing his hands and opening his toothbrush. He gently rubbed a thumb across the soft bristles before turning the water on and letting it wet the fibers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud found the little tube of toothpaste easily enough and squirted a small amount on his toothbrush. He raised the brush to his mouth and took a moment to enjoy the minty smell before pushing the toothbrush inside his mouth, moaning softly as he began to gently scrub at his teeth. Seriously how long had it been since his mouth felt this clean? Relishing in the feeling his eyes lazily drifted away from the bottom of the sink to the mirror in front of him. He almost choked in repose to his own reflection.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There he was, the blue eyes easily enough to recognize. The bags underneath them were nothing new, he had those before he had been thrown in the cellar. What surprised him though was the length of his hair. Keeping his toothbrush in his mouth he slowly reached up to run his fingers through the strange spikes sticking from his head, surprised at how soft they felt. He hadn’t had his hair this long in a while, not since the mayor had given him a buzz cut when Cloud had pissed him off during the first few weeks he had been imprisoned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tugged at the bangs that framed his face and wondered why the planet wanted to make things worse for him when all his efforts to smooth the back of his head went out the window when his hair would just fluff up once more. Deciding he couldn’t scrub any longer he finally spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out, his tongue running over the front of his teeth to marvel at the clean and smooth texture they now had. He rinsed out the toothbrush and placed it on the counter after a few moments of hesitation. Would it still be there tomorrow when he woke up, would they let him use it again? It would be too obvious if he took it back with him to the bedroom and he was pretty sure one of them would take it back if he did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud glanced around the bathroom, smiling slightly when he found a little ledge underneath the sink where the wall met the baseboard. Quietly he crouched down after having picked up his toothbrush again and delicately scooted it to rest on top. He stood back up again to admire his newly found hiding spot, satisfied that you couldn’t see it from where he stood facing the sink or form the doorway. He felt a little guilty after he opened the door to reenter the bedroom. It felt like he was hiding something from them but…he just really wanted to keep the toothbrush. He wanted to be able to brush his teeth again before the three alphas and beta finally gained enough sense to give him back to the mayor and leave. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh here, before you hop into bed you should change into these.”Genesis said once he had exited the bathroom. Cloud blinked as the auburn-haired man gave him a little pile of soft clothes, confused considering he was still wearing the new clothes he had gotten earlier.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I have clothes.” Cloud mumbled, frowning when Genesis sighed softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes my sweet,” Genesis began. “Those are day clothes, these are more like pajamas. They will feel more comfortable to sleep in. Go on now.” Genesis said before shooing him into the bathroom once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud stared down at the clothes in his hands for a moment, not understanding this process at all. With a sigh he slowly peeled the warm clothes from his body, taking care to fold them neatly and rest them on top of the toilet lid after he had closed it. Slipping into the pajama’s felt a little odd considering he had never felt the material they seemed to be made of before. It was satiny and cool against his skin and it shifted slightly when he walked towards the door, his previous clothes bundled in his arms as he walked out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect.” Genesis said with a smile, holding his arms out for the pile in Cloud’s arms when the alpha turned away from the pillow fort he was still working on. Cloud looked down at the clothes sadly, ears drooping as he slowly gave them back. He shouldn’t have expected to keep them, he was foolish for thinking that he might.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, you can have them back tomorrow.” Zack spoke up. Cloud looked up at the beta and smiled slightly, stomach flip-flopping excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” he asked hopefully, smile widening when Zack gave him another easygoing smile and nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really.” Zack said, his voice quiet. Cloud looked to his left once he heard a soft tinkle of glass knocking together, Angeal having dug a tiny little bottle from a canvas bag that rested at the foot of the other bed in the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure if you remember much after Genesis cured you last night,” Angeal began, his large hand slowly unscrewing the top of the little vial. “But we managed to come up with some stuff to help with the pain in your ear. We dropped a few drops in it and it seemed to help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud didn’t remember that at all but was suddenly aware of the dull ache he had been trying to ignore since the moment he had woken up. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he watched Angeal’s large fingers delicately squeeze the little stopper at the top of the vial. “Medicine?” Cloud asked through a whisper. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had ever cared enough to give him any.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sort of.” Angeal responded, smiling in his direction. “Can I drop some in your ear?” the alpha asked. Cloud wasn’t used to being asked questions about what he wanted when it came to his own body and it honestly caught him quite off guard. He could only nod dumbly in return, almost regretting it when Angeal began to walk forward after having pulled the little stopper thing out of the vial and placing the glass container on the dresser.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It may feel a little intrusive or burn a little.” Angeal warned as he stopped in front of Cloud. Cloud stared up at the man noticing not for the first time how well defined the alphas muscles were. He seemed to be the more…what was the correct word here…? Built? Yes. Than the other three, not that Cloud hadn’t noticed the other three’s strong physique. Wait…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud cursed himself when he jumped, Angeal’s free hand having raised in the air to pause beside his head. He felt his ears droop and nervously looked up at the man wondering if the alpha had finally realized that Cloud was an omega and needed to be punished for such questions and actions. Cloud waited for that large hand to slam across his face but it didn’t, it just hovered there in the air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Angeal said soothingly, smiling when Cloud’s eyes met his. “Just lean your head over so I can drop some in.” Cloud blinked, feeling slightly foolish now. So this what he had wanted him to do? Cloud bit his bottom lip as his stomach tightened nervously, glancing to the large hand for a few more moments before he slowly pressed his face against Angeal’s warm palm. He could feel his pathetic body tremble as Angeal slowly maneuvered his head to where it was tilted in a way that gave the alpha clear access to his infected ear. Cloud couldn’t help but wonder how much effort it would take for this man to just crush the right side of his head in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready?” Angeal asked, waiting on Cloud’s nod before he squeezed the little rubber top to the dropper. Cloud felt his face scrunch up in protest as the liquid bubbled and burned in his ear slightly at first. Soon the uncomfortableness left and the dull ache he had been feeling soon lessened considerably.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better?” Angeal asked, smiling when Cloud could only nod against his hand in response. “Good.” the alpha said, handing the stopper to Sephiroth when the alpha had walked up to him. “Let me rub it in a little then we can get you to bed.” Cloud was about to ask what he meant by that but he was soon distracted by gentle fingers rubbing at the base of his left ear, and dear Gaia did it feel amazing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh…” the little moan was surprising when it escaped, the loud purring embarrassing as Angeal continued his ‘assault’. Cloud’s eyes had closed some time ago and he sighed as he felt his knees wobble slightly, his face nuzzling more against Angeal’s palm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feel nice?” Angeal asked, chuckling softly when Cloud could only release a soft whimper in return. “Careful now.” Angeal said soothingly when Cloud began to lean more towards his right. “I’m going to pick you up now, ok?” Angeal said, giving Cloud a few moments to answer but Cloud wasn’t exactly coherent as the alpha continued his gentle rubbing, his loud purring filling the room. Cloud groaned in displeasure when the rubbing suddenly stopped, ears twitching in desperation as he was lifted from the floor and walked to the bed Genesis had been messing with. He mumbled something unintelligently when he felt the soft mattress press against his back, his bottom lip sticking out slightly when Angeal’s hands left his body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think he realizes what kind of power he has with that look?” he heard Zack ask, his brows furrowing in confusion. He didn’t understand what the beta meant but was delighted when Angeal’s fingers found his uninfected ear, the man rubbing and petting at it the way he had the other one just moments before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably not. I don’t think anyone has ever done this for him.” Angeal whispered, Cloud’s half-lidded eyes staring up at the man appreciatively as a strange feeling of warmth rushed over his body. He smiled lazily once he realized it was a blanket that Genesis had spread over him and tucked around his sides.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud felt boneless as Angeal continued to rub at his ears, alternating between the two as the omega fought sleep the best he could not wanting the attention to leave. When his eyes finally closed he felt another hand brush his bangs from his face and fingertips stroke his cheek. The last thing he remembered was something warm and soft pressing against his temple and a soft whisper of, <em>“sweet dreams”</em> before sleep pulled him under.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sephiroth was well aware of another presence behind him having heard the hesitant footsteps crunch against the snow-covered ground some time ago. He chose to fight the urge to turn to look knowing exactly who it was, the sweet addictive scent of crushed rose petals and honey letting him identify the omega easily. The want to look, touch, and scent the beautiful boy was only growing as he continued to face away, undoing and redoing the straps of his chocobo’s saddle over and over again to give his fingers something to do. Sephiroth was sure that Cloud would leave if he turned to acknowledge him and he didn’t want the beauty to flee after he had made the effort to get so close.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the morning of their third day in Nibelheim and they were packing up their gear to begin the two day journey back down the mountain with the added addition of precious cargo. Initially they had been a little worried traveling so soon after they had found Cloud and the others but the four of them seemed to be adjusting quite well despite the circumstances. Sephiroth wasn’t sure if they were doing it because they thought they had to or if they were really as curious as they seemed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Cloud had somewhat come to terms of what had happened the previous night the other three girls seemed to have taken his lead and began to move about the Inn, their eyes wide as they studied things. They looked at chairs as if they had never been allowed to sit on them, stared longingly out of windows to the outside world, and curled up next to each other in front of the hearth for hours on end as if they had been starved of warmth for most of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They probably had been, but even Cloud who seemed the most inclined to actually speak with them was tightlipped about what they had been through. Genesis had made the mistake of pushing a little too hard and they discovered first hand that if Cloud didn’t want to talk about something he would completely shut down, his eyes would leave their’s to stare at the floor and his whole body went stiff and unmoving as if he were afraid of one of them would begin yelling or strike him. The thought of such abusive treatment towards the omega caused his stomach to recoil angrily and thoughts to drift towards a rather tempting daydream where masamune was the leading actress.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few soft crunches of snow pulled the general from his thoughts, fingers pausing around the leather straps he was retying. A soft hitched breath finally caused him to move, slowly circling around to the other side of his chocobo, Cloud finally in sight. He felt his own breath catch for a brief moment at the sight before him, Cloud’s little nose and soft cheeks pink from the cold wind brushing across, full lips in a soft smile. Wide bright blue eyes seemed transfixed on the chocobo in front of him, the feathered beast coking it’s head to the side the same time the omega’s head tilted slightly with a twitch of his furry ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The giant bird in front of omega trilled softly, flapping its wings slightly as Cloud continued stare, transfixed on the creature before him. Sephiroth had to wonder if the omega had ever seen a chocobo before with the intense stare he was giving the bird, gaze unwavering as cadets walked around him to tend to the rest of the birds. Sephiroth noticed that he himself seemed as equally enthralled as he continued to watch the blonde, noticing the slight wisp of breath in the chilled air each time Cloud breathed and the flutter of thick eyelashes against pale cheeks as he blinked. Sephiroth concluded that he could probably watch the boy all day and never get bored of such simple little movements if he were allowed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small hand began to tentatively reach out towards the feathery creature and Sephiroth was thankful that Cloud had seemed to have chosen Zack’s chocobo to admire. Genesis’s bird, like the man himself, seemed to be more finicky and had given a few nips to her handlers just hours before. The beta’s mount seemed more even-tempered giving the alpha a little peace of mind as fragile fingers gently brushed across the feathers on her chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sephiroth continued to watch as Cloud stroked the feathers, his touch gentle and curious as he continued to explore. The bird gave a satisfied ‘kewh’ causing Cloud to step back and remove his hand in surprise. Then a strange look crossed that beautiful face, one that spoke of regret and hurt that instantly pulled at the general’s heartstrings. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts Sephiroth cleared his throat, keeping his face neutral when the sound seemed to have startled the blonde from his own musings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She liked the attention.” Sephiroth spoke, trying to keep his voice as gentle as he could. He, unlike the other three, was still unsure as how to successfully interact with omegas. Growing up in a lab most of his life then used as a murder weapon left the general with little knowledge of alpha and omega interaction. Of course he knew the proper etiquette and prose but he had never felt the need to practice until they had began searching for their own. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Cloud finally spoke, brow creased in the adorable way that Sephiroth had come to realize was the blonde’s facial expression when he was considering something. His face smoothed once he seemed to have reached a decision, his arm extending once again to allow his fingers to glide across the chocobo’s feathers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They can be vein creatures,” Sephiroth continued, chancing a few steps towards the blonde. Cloud glanced in his direction in response but did not stop his petting, eyes back on the bird when it gave another contented ‘kwah’. “Most of them enjoy the extra attention."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Cloud murmured. Those intense blue eyes on Sephiroth once more as the alpha took the remaining steps to stand at his side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sephiroth noticed how Cloud’s breathing began to hasten at his presence and stood as still as he could, like he was trying to prevent himself from scaring a little woodland creature. Cloud’s ears had also began to pull back, an indication that he was slightly stressed with the current situation but the blonde still held his ground. Sephiroth waited until the adorable fluffy triangles relaxed before he spoke again, his voice still soft and steady.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you would like, I can show you where they prefer to be scratched.” Sephiroth offered, Cloud’s beautiful blue eyes widening in response. The blonde’s ears twitched slightly and the little crease in his brow returned as he thought it over, biting his lower lip as he looked between Sephiroth and the chocobo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok…” Cloud answered after finally letting his plump lower lip escape his teeth. Sephiroth nodded, giving the blonde a few moments before he reached out slowly to place his gloved hand over the much smaller one that rested against the juncture of a feathery wing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud jumped at the contact but Sephiroth didn’t pull back having expected as much. The omega gave him a strange look, his hand trembling slightly underneath the alphas hand. Once again Sephiroth gave Cloud a few moments to adjust before wrapping his fingers around the smaller ones beneath his, guiding them to rest on the very center of the chocobo’s chest feathers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right here.” Sephiroth spoke, removing his hand and giving the chocobo a quick scratch which the bird gave a happy trill to in response. Cloud watched his hand intently before scratching at the feathers in front of him, a beautiful smile blossoming over his lips when the chocobo gave an enthused ‘kewh’ in return. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sephiroth felt a tug at his own lips when Cloud let out a soft giggle when the bird leaned forward to press her beak against the omega’s cheek in a gentle nuzzle. The blonde continued to scratch at the bird’s chest with one hand while the other stroked the feathers along the crown of the chocobo’s head. “Is this you’re first time seeing one?” Sephiroth asked, the content smile not leaving Cloud’s lips before the blonde answered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I’ve seen them before, I’ve just never been allowed to…” the omega trailed off, smile faltering slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Interact with them?” Sephiroth supplied, smiling when the boy gave him a thankful nod. His heart swelled when Cloud let out another tinkle of a giggle, the chocobo having nudged against his shoulder slightly when his fingers had stilled for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sephiroth glanced up when he heard more steps in the snow, not surprised to see his other three lovers smiling at him from their positions on the little wooden deck that the Inn had. What did surprise him though, and was the source of snow crunching, was Tifa and the other two girls were walking around the little courtyard after having left the Inn. They seemed interested in the birds as well but kept their distance, eyes never meeting his as they milled about. Sephiroth had to admit they all looked quite cute in the oversized jackets and scarves wrapped around them, especially Cloud with the hem of the coat that Reno had let him borrow resting about mid-calf.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had purchased warmer clothes for the four omegas earlier that morning that had caused quite a commotion. Although Sephiroth had stayed at the Inn along with Zack and had not seen the altercation, Genesis had come back in a sour mood with a singed smell attached to him. Apparently the tailor hadn’t wanted to sell them anything if it had to do with clothing the omegas. He wouldn’t have known otherwise if Genesis hadn’t asked for omega clothes to begin with knowing that the four they had needed the modifications that almost every standard clothing store sold.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The auburn-haired alpha had apologized when he presented the clothes to the four but the omegas seemed more surprised that they were given any clothes in the first place. It took a good hour of Reno explaining that of course they could wear them, that they were their clothes. In the end Cloud had asked for a pair of scissors, a needle, thread and buttons. Confused, but pleased the omega had actually asked for something, they had gathered the supplies for him quickly, feeling even more lost as they watched the blonde work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seemed as though Cloud had done this often with the skilled way his fingers grasped the needle he used to stitch the slots he had created in the clothes for all the omega’s. Angeal had asked where he had learned the skill and Cloud had only given him a puzzled look in return.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I’ve always done this…how else would it work?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sephiroth and the other three decided not mention that this wasn’t normal, that there plenty of clothing options around most of the world that were modified for omegas. Omegas never had to do their own sewing to make things work for them, they had as many options as alphas and betas did. Sephiroth was thankful Zack didn’t explain knowing that it was bothering the beta by the wounded look on his face as he had watched the omega work so diligently. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heavy footsteps alerted the alpha to the two cadets approaching him from behind and he had to hold back a sigh as his view from Cloud was once again taken as he turned to face them. It was two of the younger ones from the six they had brought and they had stopped a good eight to ten feet away from him, visibly shaking as they saluted, holding their stance as he gazed at them. Perhaps he was making that face that Genesis always complained about, something along the lines of being too intense for any real purpose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At ease, cadets.” Sephiroth said quietly, raising a brow when both cadets glanced at one another nervously as if they were trying to decide who was going to report.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir!” the shorter beta finally announced, his voice having a slight waver to it that Sephiroth easily ignored. “A woman claiming to be related to the…omega” the man trailed off, uncertain on how to address Cloud. He watched in amusement as the man fumbled for more words, giving him a few moments to collect himself. “She would like to see him, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sephiroth turned away from the two betas, his attention now on Cloud who was looking up at him with those wide blue eyes that caused his heart to quicken slightly. “You have family here, Cloud?” he asked, a little upset that the omega had not mentioned anything the night before when they had asked if there was anything he had to do before he left Nibelheim. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“None that matter…Sir.” Cloud spoke, frowning slightly as he looked away from Sephiroth. The alpha watched as the omega’s hands fell to his side, the chocobo nudging him impatiently wanting more pets after he did so. Cloud ignored the feathery creature to look down at his toes and Sephiroth watched as those bony shoulders began to rise in a tense, ears and tail slightly drooping.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please do not call me Sir,” Sephiroth began, needing that habit squashed immediately. His subordinates called him Sir, not Cloud. Cloud was so much important than a simple underling, he was his omega, someone he cherished as much as he did his three other lovers. “Sephiroth is just fine, in any company,” he paused to glance at Zack who, with the other two, had walked up behind Cloud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or Seph, he likes that too.” The beta spoke up, smiling to the blonde when the omega jumped a little in surprise at his close proximity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay…?” Cloud mumbled, glancing at the other three before slowly raising his head to meet the alpha’s gaze. “Do you know what she wants?” Cloud asked, voice cold. Sephiroth was a little surprised, but then again growing up without a family his whole before he met Genesis and Angeal meant that he wasn’t entirely familiar with familial relationships.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you know who they are talking about?” Genesis asked, a brow quirked in curiosity. “I thought you had nothing left to do here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” Cloud looked back to the ground, his tongue slipping out to swipe at his bottom lip. He was nervous, whatever he wasn’t telling him was clearly bothering him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you do not wish to meet with her then you do not have to.” Sephiroth said, ignoring the impatient huff that Genesis sent his way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sephiroth you can’t just ignore your family.” Zack spoke up, his eyes on Cloud who was still refusing to look up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not family.” Cloud mumbled, ears completely flattened against his head and tail twitching in agitation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still.” Angeal spoke, his deeper voice causing the blonde to shiver slightly. “You shouldn’t leave with unspoken words. You may come to regret it later.” It took a few moments but Cloud finally nodded, Angeal’s logic seeming to have penetrated whatever wall the blonde had started to build around himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess that may be true.” Cloud whispered, his head slowly rising to meet Sephiroth’s eyes once more. “She’s…not coming with us right?” Cloud asked hesitantly, something resembling hope flitting across his face for just a moment but Sephiroth saw it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not unless you want her to.” Sephiroth answered, glancing at the other three who were giving him contemplative looks. “Who is she to you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…the person who gave birth to me.” Cloud answered, another strange look flashing across his face, something akin to disgust Sephiroth thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your mom?” Zack asked surprised. “Dude, that’s kind of an important person to just leave without saying anything to.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it?” Cloud asked, eyes snapping to the beta for a moment. “She never cared before.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweetheart, don’t mind Zack.” Genesis spoke, giving Zack the <em>look </em>which normally translated to ‘shut your mouth before you make things worse’. The beta sighed, but complied, his eyes back on Cloud. “He has an unnaturally good relationship with his own mother, he tends to forget that family doesn’t always mean blood relatives.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like her that much?” Cloud asked, his voice quiet and unsure as he looked up at Zack. Zack did his best to keep a straight face, but he could tell the beta was upset by the question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I mean…yeah.” Zack admitted, his hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck, an adorable tick that had never left the man from his teenage years. They all noticed the flinch from the movement and no one commented on the quick step back the blonde had taken. “He’s my mom.” Zack finished with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud.” Sephiroth spoke, thankful when said omega glanced up at him. He needed to steer the conversation back to the issue at hand. “Do you want to see her?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have to see her again after this?” Cloud asked, frowning as he continued to keep eye contact with Sephiroth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unless you specifically ask to come back to this…” Genesis trailed off, waving his hand in the air slightly as he stalled. Sephiroth knew he was trying to come up with something less insulting to say about the town but even he would have issues articulating an acceptable term that didn’t upset others. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hellhole?” Cloud quipped, his voice so quiet that Sephiroth didn’t know if he had actually meant to say it out loud. The little snort Genesis gave in response caused a delicate pink to settle on the omega’s pale cheeks and a small grin to tug at his full lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly.” Genesis said, Angeal and Zack giving a soft chuckle as well. Sephiroth felt a smile pull at his own lips as Cloud allowed the grin to turn into a slight smile, his chest tightening at the new expression. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see her.” Cloud decided, his eyes now focused on the chocobo once again. “I don’t know what she wants but I guess what Angeal said made sense.” the blonde said with a little shrug. Before the omega could change his mind Sephiroth turned on his heel to address the cadets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bring her forward.” He ordered, nodding and dismissing them offhandedly when they saluted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want us close or…?” Zack asked, smiling when Cloud glanced at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t really matter to me.” Cloud mumbled, but the hopeful, vulnerable look in his eyes caused the general and the other three commanders to stand their ground. Obviously this woman unsettled Cloud, but Sephiroth was curious as to how and why.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman that walked forward did resemble Cloud with her blond hair and blue eyes, but Cloud’s seemed to shine so much more and his hair seemed a more brilliant gold. The woman was a beta and her mouth was set in a strange frown, her eyes narrowed as she stopped just before her son. They stared at one another for a while, Cloud’s ears pinned back and tail twitching. Zack, never able to resist an opportunity to relieve awkward silences extended his hand towards the woman while Genesis and Angeal gave her a silent stare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sephiroth realized quickly they had spoken to this woman during their interrogations, remembering that she had claimed she had no idea where he was. Strange that she hadn’t mentioned it was her own son they were looking for. Thinking further back the woman had no pictures of Cloud in her home, no indication that anyone had ever lived with her really. She had only claimed that both of her prior pack-mates had died in an accident many years before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hiya, I’m Zack, It’s nice to meet you.” the beta said cheerfully, the woman taking a few moments before grasping his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claudia.” the woman said, her voice sounded resigned as if she would rather be anywhere else than where she was at the moment. Her eyes then turned to Cloud once more, her lips pursing before she began to speak. What spilled out of her mouth was the native language of this village that they had heard often in the past few days, but Cloud didn’t respond, his stare only darkened to more of a glare as she continued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud can you translate?” Zack asked, looking lost as the woman continued to babble on in her native tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No?” Cloud said, sounding confused. He glanced at Zack with a raised brow. “Omegas aren’t allowed to learn our culture’s tongue. We are only taught common.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They…wouldn’t let you learn your own language?” Angeal spoke up, face creased slightly as he processed the information.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you have no idea what she is saying,” Genesis stated, sneering at the woman who seemed to have had the sense to stop once all eyes were on her again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want?” Cloud asked, completely ignoring everything else now. “Why, all of a sudden, do you want to see me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you really leaving with them?” Claudia sneered, her eyes glancing in Sephiroth’s direction. “Do you really think you belong in a pack as important as this one? Surely not even you are that stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Genesis and Zack opened their mouths at once to retaliate, Sephiroth close behind them, his inner alpha snapping angrily at the woman who dared to call his omega such a thing. Angeal beat them to it though.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am,” he spoke, his voice may have seemed polite on the outside but the other two alphas and beta knew that it sounded strained, as if he were holding back. The muscular man held up a hand when the woman opened her mouth to respond. “Cloud does indeed belong to our pack. We have verified the mark extensively.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I apologize,” Claudia muttered. Sephiroth was surprised, the woman seemed so sure of herself just a moment ago and now she was conceding. Perhaps she really-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For you to have an omega in your pack at all must be a nuisance, but for you to have <em>him,</em>” she paused, venom practically dripping from the word. “Of all omegas…I truly sympathize with you. He is nothing but trouble on his good days.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a brief moment of silence then, Sephiroth honestly felt a little shocked at such a statement. He glanced at the other three, not surprised to see Genesis eyes narrowed, that dangerous glint shining behind them. Angeal’s jaw was locked, his eyes dark as he watched the woman. Zack, as open as ever, had one of the most angriest expressions the general had even seen openly displayed on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave.” Sephiroth finally spoke. Cloud looked up at him, a surprised look on his face. It was as if he thought this was…normal. How often had this poor omega been berated and belittled by this woman for Cloud to look <em>confused </em>when Sephiroth no longer wished for her presence?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is my son-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think he has ever been your son.” Angeal interrupted the woman. “You may have given birth to him but that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is so hard to understand, lady?” Zack spat. “Leave. Don’t look back because if you do-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zackary.” Genesis interrupted, voice dark and laced with unspoken threats. “If we ever see you again, it will be too soon.” he continued, his hand gently pressing against Cloud’s shoulder who jumped at the contact but soon relaxed beneath it. “The good general is giving you a chance that you don’t deserve so take it now before I <em>accidentally</em> do something I <em>won’t</em> regret.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman, thankfully not as stupid as she made herself out be, quickly turned on her heel and left with a soft ‘harumph’ in response. Cloud’s ears didn’t relax into their natural upright position until his mother was out of his sight. His tail was still drooped though and a few emotions flashed across his pale face as he processed whatever he was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Cloud.” Zack spoke after he took in a deep calming breath. “We shouldn’t have pressured you into…<em>that.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was actually her being courteous,” Cloud mumbled, shaking his head slightly. “It doesn’t matter what I think.” Sephiroth was thankful that the rest of his mates had enough tact to not pursue that line of thought with questions of their own. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sephiroth watched as Cloud turned his full focus back to the chocobo in front of him, shoulders slowly relaxing as the feathered creature nuzzled his cheek with her beak once more. The general had realized that Cloud was going to need help the first time he had laid eyes on him. He had realized during their previous conversation when they had explained that he was part of his pack that the kind of help he needed was on a professional level.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This…woman that gave birth to Cloud made him realize that perhaps the blonde, like himself before he had met his first two pack-mates, had never experienced simple little things that made him feel wanted. He had never been held like Genesis and Angeal had held him so many years before. Never been praised for accomplishments or had his interests nurtured and encouraged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud had never seen an ounce of the love he deserved, Sephiroth was determined that Cloud was going to receive it now, four-times-fold.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">Preview</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"What the fuck?!" </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>The stablehand from earlier stumbled out of the large barn doors cradling the left side of his face, his bottom lip split and bleeding. Zack felt himself move before he was aware of it, his steps carrying him inside the barn where he saw Reno doubled over in laughter. He felt the slight panic that had welled up in his chest lessen when his eyes finally found Cloud whose ears were flattened against his skull with his tail fluffed out in anger.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"Dude, I didn't know you had it in you!" Reno admitted, letting out a barklike laugh before he slung an arm over the shorter male's shoulders. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked it, I know it may have been a bit boring at parts but I felt like the little things should be highlighted because Cloud never got to experience the little things. The next chapter will find Cloud and the rest of his pack-mates finally reaching Midgar. It may be a bit before I update because I have to study for my GRE exam coming up later next week. I'm also hoping to post a chapter for Near (Another ff7 omega verse that follows the rules and stuff this one does but it deals with a sassy Cloud instead of hurt/abused Cloud that New Perspectives deals with). Anyways! Please let me know what you think! As always comments and kudos are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>